Journey to the North
by Frozentongue
Summary: Kann the white wolf departed from China to the freezing North in search for Song, his love. But his destiny is bound with more than just that. Sequel to Story of the white wolf. TiPo, VixOC, SongxOC. Featuring Mitchicus's Fang. Rated T for language issues later. I sucks at summaries.
1. Chapter 1:Duty and order

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 1: Duty and order  
**

**Author's note:** My sequel to Story of the white wolf. My first chapter. And school had started in Vietnam, and our schedule is VERY tight, so I'm sorry if the update took sooooooooooooooo long. Now, to the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing from Kung Fu Panda.

* * *

The moon was high above, and the night was silent, peaceful. The breezing wind of summer blew through the trees. And far ahead, snowy mountains was visible. A figure was moving in the night, heading straight for the mountains. The white wolf traveled alone, he took no company of his old and newly met friends. He wanted no one to suffer from his own quest, from his own responsibility. This is his own fight, his choice, his burden to shoulder.

He was all alone. Alone in the night, heading straight for the Northern lands. Only the moon accompanied him. His strides, his silent movement, illuminated under the moon light. Wind breezed on his black cloak, blowing of his hood, revealing his face. He was young, proud, a young white wolf, a descendant from the North, last of his people, a fire wielder, learned from his time in the lion's lands of the South.( That's Africa) His body, was big as a tiger's, strong limbs, agile limbs. With him, was a black mamba named Za Shen, a life-long friend, bound with him during his time in the lion's lands. He learned Kung Fu, in his journey to China, taught by traveling monks that he rescued. He mastered it well, was what the monks thought. They were the ones that guided him to China. And on that journey, he met his soon-to-be love, Song, a clouded leopard. She was on her way to China after an unsuccessful attempt to turn the Ladies of the Shade from their ways of living. Alas, they fell in love, but their time wasn't long. Disaster came, from the very land Kann was born. Tarvon, a giant white bear warlord, had conquered the Hungs and all of the Northern tribes, and followed Kann to his newly found *home*. Kann fought against the bear's army, with the Furious Five, Po the Dragon Warrior, the imperial army and China's heroes he recruited on the way to the main battle field. He won, but received terrible news: Song was captured and brought to the Frozen lands of the North. And now, he went off alone, towards those dreadful lands he once called home, to rescue his love, and to put an end to the man behind this.

Kann moved swiftly in the night, all alone, carrying great duty, to put an end to his enemy, and, to rescue Song, the love of his life.

The morning gong rang loudly, waking the Five, and Za Shen. They had been doing this again for a while now, after the war was over. Za Shen had stayed behind, in request of his best friend Kann. Kann wanted him to live, truly live, while Kann headed for the North. Za Shen wasn't happy about that choice, but he let his friend go nontheless. Now he stayed with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. And, he was dating, first time ever, with none other than the graceful Viper. So far, they matched well. And everything was perfectly normal for all of the inhabitants of the Valley of Peace after the devastating war brought from the Northerners.

" I see you have accustomed yourself to our daily routines, Master Za Shen." Shifu said, clearly very satisfied of Za Shen being right on time.

" Well, it's not that hard." Replied Shen, hinted in his voice a bit of proud.

" Now, you'll have break fast, then move on to our daily training. I have some work I must attend to." Said Shifu, receiving bows from his old and new pupils.

The Five, Po and Za Shen headed for the kitchen. Po went right for his chief set, and quickly started to cook. Everyone was in their tables, talking. It was just like any other ordinary day in the Jade Palace, except there wasn't Kann around. Shen was sitting right next to Viper, the two had been dating since the war was over, and they were happy as ever. Since then, there was a new topic to *discuss* in the dining table. And most of the conversations were started by Monkey and Mantis.

" Seriously Monkey, this is getting old." Shen said, refering to Monkey's constant discusses with the rest of the Five about him and Viper.

" Why should I?" Monkey taunted, smiling.

" Come on guys. This isn't funny anymore." Said the sweet gentle voice of Viper.

" To you, not to us." Mantis replied, then the bug and the primate bursted out laughing.

" Alright guys, knock it off. Break fast's served!" Said Po, turning back with 7 boils of his signature noodles. He passed it professionally across the table, everyone else stopped their chattings and began to have break fast. Po looked around the room, watching each of his friends, seeing their satisfactions when they were eating his work just made him smile. Then he noticed Tigress, she wasn't eating like everyone else. She was deep in thought. Her amber eyes stared into the blank emptyness. Her eyes always captivated him. He never said it out loud, but he fell in love with those eyes long ago. First was the crush of a panda cub to his idol, and now was the love of a fellow comrade. And the reason, of his silence, was her own hard core nature, or so he thought. He was afraid of her denying him, so he kept his feelings hidden all these times. But one thing he didn't know, was her own feelings. True she hated him the first time he arrived, seemingly stealing her oppotunity of being the Dragon Warrior. But there was something about this panda, somehting that had pulled out her inner self. She had been changing since the day he came, and she had been thinking a lot since then too. Now, she was wondering, what was the strange feeling inside of her that had been surging whenever he was around. She had never shown it, just like him, she was being stuborn. Her nature, or half of her nature, was stuborn, hard core, or, so she thought. Shaking her thoughts aside, she looked up, right when Po was looking up. Their eyes met, and the two quickly shifted their gazes, hiding their blushing, unknown to the other. Then Tigress continued to eat. Po sat down as well and join the break fast.

" Hey, I was thinking, we should go to the Training Halls and help fixing the damaged parts." Said Shen.

" Well, I don't see why not." Replied Crane. No one seemed to protest to the idea.

" Well, a good pass time job then." Monkey said.

A panther walked in, carrying someone in his arms, into a dark chamber. He opened a door, walked in and put the person onto a small bed.

" I hope you're comfortable with your new room Miss Song." Said Balro, but was never acknowledged by Song. He stood up, went for the door. He stopped at the opened door.

" So sorry that it has to be this way." He said to the unconscious Song, then closed the door.

* * *

**Author's note:** alright, this took longer than I thought. Mainly because of my thick schedule. So there you go, the first chap of the sequel. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Frost Banshees

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 2: The Frost Banshees  
**

**Author's note: **Another chapter for the ones who follow and read my stories. Sincerely thank you from a twisted person:D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shit!

* * *

"Urh, where am I?" Song tiredly groaned, slwoly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, looked around, to see that she was in a small room. There was a small bed, which she was sitting on, a small table, 2 chairs and a closet. Then she noticed something on the table. Standing up, she saw a small piece of paper, a cup of tea and some bread. She picked up the piece of paper, it said:

"Dear Miss Song, I'm sorry I couldn't startle you today, I'm on a mission. So I guess, this piece of paper will make up for it. So sorry that I had to knock you out again, but, I must obey my master. Please don't try to escape, getting you in this small room was hard enough for me. And for your own acknowledgement, the door is locked. For your own safety of course. Here's your break fast, I'll return soon."

Balro

Song sighed, then reached for her meal. the bread wasn't bad, just wasn't like home. The cup of tea was still hot, strange for a freezing Northern land. Finishing her break fast, she dropped down onto her bed again, with nothing to do, she thought of home, of her friends, and Kann. She missed him. But she was feeling some changes, in him maybe. But still, she shook it off and drifted into sleep.

Kann stood on top of a snow covered hill, scanning for signs. He had been tracing the retreating army for a while now. He caught up with them on his way. They moved slow enough to keep track on, due to large numbers. He stood there, unknown to the army below, watching. His eyes heavy, due to his sleepless nights traveling in high speed. And he was mentally unstable. There had been changes within him, his mind was going somewhere else, he was shifting to a dark place. Only the cause of bringing Song back kept him intact, kept him on his old path. He had kept his anger under control, and his own traitorful mind kept grounded in the bottom of his heart.

But not for long.

" Ah, Balro, I was expecting you to come!" Greeted an old lion, his mane was a blend of silver and gold, firmly tied back behind his head. He was hammering a sword some sorts, in a big workshop below a snow-covered mountain.

" Alright, Soren. How is the progess?" Asked the panther, entering Soren's workshop, taking of his cloak and hung it on a sword shelf.

" It is almost finish my friend! The Frost Banshees. As powerful as ever! Now, only one thing is missing." Said soren.

" Blood of the decendant of the Frost Wolves." Firmly said Balro, " Right. I'll report back to our master that it is almost ready. Anything else you want to tell me, Soren?" Asked balro.

" Arh, yes. he came earlier this morning, asking the same question. Watch out, my good friend. There isn't any existence of peace anymore in the North. " Watch the old lion.

" Thanks old friend." With that being said, Balro took his cloak and left, leaving the lion to his own business. Soren returned to his hammer, thrusting it down at the weapon on his anvil. The blade, strangely, sparked blue. Frosty blue.

" OUCH!" Winced everyone in the training hall after seeing Tigress hit Po with a powerful kick, sending him to the mat.

" That hurts." Commented Mantis, laughing.

Po was sparring with Tigress, and as always, he was losing. He was the Dragon Warrior, yes, but when he was with Tigress, not so much. Though she hit him hard, the panda found his way up at last.

" Continue." Firmly said Tigress, going into her stance.

" Gladly." Po replied, then charged at Tigress. The two continued to fight.

All was watching them. Except for two reptiles having a sparring match themselves in the other side of the room.

" Got cha!" Said Za Shen the black mamba after blocking a tail from Viper. But then she whacked him with her tail right in his face.

" OW! What was that for?!" Groaned the black snake.

" Sorry dear. YOu must stay focus in all fights. Otherwise I will lose you when you go out fighting in some missions." She answered, her eyes kind and gentle, and worried too. She was worried that she might had hit him too hard.

" It's OK dear. That's what I love about you!" Smiled Shen, shaking the smack off. Then they continued to trade blows and blocks.

Shifu was watching his proud pupils sparring with one another then Zeng the messenger goose landed right beside him.

" Now Zeng, what do you have for me?" Shifu said to the messenger goose.

" Yes Master Shifu. The emperor sends words summoning you to the royal court. He needs words with his advisors, more importantly Kung Fu masters."

" And what is it about?"

" Kann's departure, Master. They suspects that he plotted the attack, and now is going to the North to plan another."

" What?! Foolish politics. Very well, I'll be there in a week."

" Four days Master. They made it clear that they requested your present immediately."

" Alright. You can go now Zeng." Shifu said, the goose bowed, then took flight. Shifu then exited the training hall and headed for his

" Hah, I beated you again." Smiled sarcastically Tigress, pressing Po against the wall with her elbows.

" Not this time!" Po quickly twised and turned, breaking free from Tigress's grip. Then he quickly faked a punch and sweeped Tigress to the mat. Everyone just gasped in awe.

" Well that's the first!" Commented Monkey.

" You owe me 10 almond cookies." Whispered Mantis to Monkey, followed by a frown by Monkey.

" You give up?" Po now mimicking Tigress's tone earlier, his hands still pressed against her back. After a minute of struggling, she gave up eventually.

" Alright! Just let me go!" Tigress said, a little louder than necessary.

" Alright alright! I'm letting you go! Geez, Tigress, you really need to take things less serious." Po commented, standing up, releasing Tigress from his grip.

" I'm...sorry. You've been training well, Po. I'm impressed." Tigress quickly switched the subject.

" Well, I train with the bests." Po said, " Anyway, who's hungry?" Po quickly got back to his old habits

" Right, it's time for lunch." Declared Tigress, " Viper, are you two finished yet?" Asked Tigress to Za Shen and Viper.

" What do you say, babe?" Asked Shen to his green snake.

" Ok, let's stop here." She said to Shen.

Soon, night came, and the residents of the Jade Palace quickly got to their rooms. But somewhere in the far North, a white wolf was still following the army of his enemy. The army had set up camp in a valley, surrounded by snow covered mountains. Kann set up his own camp for the night in a cave high above a mountain. Also, he refused to himself not to set up any fire, for that would take his element of surprise. He looked down at the army's camp, seeing that most of it had already drifted into sleep, so he decided he should spend a little time to himself. He couldn't sleep, at least not right now, when he was eager for being so close to Song. He stood up and observed the cave. Kann ran his fingers across the freezing walls of the cave, revealing acnient markings. He had learned to read this kind of language, in his youth, it was the ancient tongue, long forgotten, with the destruction of his village. Only he remained. The markings described tales of legends, of heroic battles. Then he came across markings about the Frost Banshees. It said that, the blades were created by the Frost Lord, long had wielded the power of frost, one of the Seven Lords of life. He created the weapons, one of his most powerful tools, as his weapons in the battle against the Lord of Death. It said that the swords was bound by the blood of the Frost Wolves, for them was granted usage of the Frost Banshees when the Seven went into sleep. The weapons had the power of Frost, when the two met, it would create a thunderous shriek, like a banshee, deafening its enemy, and froze them, with the extending frost under their feet. at this point. The markings stopped. Kann retreated his hand. He reached for his sword, the Blood Drawer, closed his eyes, remembering the pain, the rage he forced into the weapon. Then he shot his eyes open, realizing that this weapon he created, had gone against his path. He hoped for a path of peace. A life with no danger for his close ones. Then he came to an decision. He went for the furthest, deepest part of the cave, he thrusted his sword downwards, piecing the ground. He took a few steppes back, raised his hands and shot out freezing air(kinda like Frozon in Incredibles, I dunno how to get it right. Don't complain,I'm a Vienamese remember? And he's a frost wolf, so yeah he got frost powers. Don't be surprised when in the first story he got fire's. That's because he had his time learning from a voodoo master in Africa, just to make sure you guys didn't forget anything.), engulfing the sword, sealed it within a thick layer of frost. He extracted one of his nails. He carved on the recently created frost wall of his, " Here lies the weapon of destruction, Blood Drawer. Whom shall it be wielded, heed my warnings, one day it will turn on you."

Finished, Kann turned and walked to the mouth of the cave. He sat down, his back against the freezing wall. He pulled his black cloak over his body, and drifted off into sleep. The moon was above him, seemingly watching over his strides in destiny.

* * *

**Author's note: **so so so sorry for the long update! School and shits. I have very limited time to write so bear with me! Oh and for anyone who didn't read my first, click to my stories and please, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: The summoning

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 3: The summoning**

**Author's note:** The third chapter is finally finished! Sorry for the wait! And I need constructive reviews as well as good or bad. For my own improvement. So please, review my stories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing, KFP, PJO, etc... I own nothing! Except for my OCs.

* * *

The morning gong rang, waking the Jade Palace residents. The Five, Po and Za Shen the black mamba quickly shot in front of their barracks, standing in a line in check for their master, Master Shifu.

" Good morning students." He anounce firmly.

" Good morning Master Shifu." The group replied in unison.

" Right. Go have break fast, and we'll talk of an important matter." Shifu said, recieving bows of respect from the group. He bowed back, then everyone headed for the kitchen.

After a peaceful break fast as always, Shifu summoned his pupils to the Hall of Warriors for their little talk.

" Alright, everyone's here? Right. I'll get to the point then." Shifu quickly jumped in, starting their conversation. With this haste, everyone knew that this wasn't some small matter.

" The emperor had summoned me the the Imperial City, as a member of his war council." Shifu said firmly. The Five, Po and Za Shen was confused.

" Why would he summon a war council? The war was over." Po asked.

" He thought that Kann was a spy for the invaders, since he came from the North." Shifu explained, " And now, when the invaders had lost, Kann departed for the North. That raises suspision among the royal council."

" What?!" Shouted Za Shen. He couldn't believe his ears. After all the troubles Kann went through, these fools were actually accusing him of being a spy. " What the fuck was these people thinking?! Kann was the one who recruited all those reinforcements!" Spat Shen furiously.

" shen, please calm down before ou do something really stupid." calmly advised Shifu to the black snake, " He was the one that called for this council. Perhaps I can convince him otherwise." Shifu said.

" Oh no! They will hear from Shen first!" Said Viper, surprising the rest of her friends.

" Yeah, Master Shifu. Za Shen should get his chance to explain Kann's actions for him." Added Po.

" Yeah, if you're going, so are we Master! Kann's our friend!" Added Monkey.

" Alright!" Confirmed Shifu, a little too loud, silencing his pupils, " I'll allow you to come to the Imperial City!" He said, receiving cheers of his pupils.

" But Po-" Shifu added.

" Yes Master?" Asked the panda.

" Do not eat without paying and then send me the bill!" Shifu warned, making the others laugh.

" Now, we will depart in tomorrow morning.

The white wolf slowly opened his eyes, bringing a hand to cover the small rays of sunlight from the North. He poked his head outside of the cave, seeing the moving army. He blinked a few times, then sat up. He sparked up a little fire in his palm. He shot it at a small frozen pond, melting the ice. Then Kann used his palms, picked up some water, and began washing his face. He reached for his pack, pulling out some black African beans(coffee), put it in his mouth and began to chew. It refreshed his mind. Then he picked up his pack and jumped right out of the cave, sliding down on the snow, with a ice board under his feet. He slid down the mountain, crouching low, stretching his arms for balance. Soon he was at the bottom of the mountain. He stopped silently, making no noise. He began to run after the army. His feet were swift, almost sliding on the snow-covered lands. His black cloak covered his figure, engulfing him in the shades of the Northern woods. He ran like this for a few hours. He had been managing to retain his distance with the army perfectly well, avoiding detections.

But suddenly, Kann was tackled by a figure, throwing themselves in a cave. Kann quickly reacted, kicking the figure in the guts, knocking him to the cave's wall. Kann flamed out fire in his palms, revealing an old grey wolf, coughing. Kann dropped his stance, but not dropping his focus. Kann broke the silence first.

" Who are you and what do you think you were doing?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

" I just wanted a word with you. Since you seemed very busy chasing that army, I thought of no other way of attracting your notice." The wolf explained, stood up proudly, for a man at his age.

" Alright. But still, what is it that you have in your mind?" Kann asked.

" I know your father. Since the attack on your village...I couldn't contact any of your people." The old wolf exclaimed.

" And may I ask, why the hell did you interrupt me back there?" asked Kann angrily. His temper was getting worse every pasted day.

" Easy Kann. Your father once told me that you had temper problems, and your time in the lions lands curtainly didn't decrease it." The wolf said calmly.

" YOU'RE...you're right." Breathed heavily Kann, calming his hot head, " What do you have to tell me?" Asked Kann, now calmed.

" Now, as you can see, I've just prevented you from throwing yourself into a trap." Claimed the old wolf.

" What? But I don't see-"

" That's because you're not focus enough. Do you think that they brought your girl here for nothing? She's a bait, drawing you out of your home, to here." The old wolf explained.

" How do you know about my-?" Kann shocked.

" I saw her. They brought your precious girl into the Black Citadel. And in case you're wondering what I was doing there? I have been spying on them with my followers since I got here, the leader's head is my prize." The old wolf said.

" Why, old one?" Kann asked.

" I owned your farther my daughter's life. He came to us when we needed help, I now, only vengance remains in my mind. My family was long dead, by these same bastards! I'm doing this for your farther's sake, and for mine." The old wolf explained, " So I brought my trusted men here. the ones who survived, of course, to rid this world off of this cancer!".

" Sorry about your family." Kann said, " So, will you help me?" He asked the old wolf.

" Will I? HAH! You're his son, are you not? Of course I will help you. Oh, and call me Marron." The old grey wolf said.

" Thanks, Marron." Said Kann, shaking Marron's hand.

**Meanwhile, in the Frozen Halls**.

" My lord, Kann is on his way, and he is closing in very quickly on us. We need-"

" No need to remind me, Balro. I sense him." Interrupted the wolf sitting on the frost throne, raising his darkened hand. Balro silenced, the panther was kneeling in front of the wolf, not raising his head. " And the blades, Balro?" He asked with his twisted rumbling voice.

" We're almost there my lord. Only the blood of the descendant of the Frost Wolves is needed." Answered obidiently the panther.

" Good. You can come out now." Said the wolf calmly, coldly, " I have a job for you. Fang."

Slowly inmerging from the shadowed, torn curtains behind the frost throne, a white tiger, wearing red and black, with a black cloak strapped to his back, and thick red gauntlets, with the most devillish smile on his lips.

" Gladly taken, my lord."

* * *

**Author's note:** woo! Finally! This took longer than I suspected. So please review and so sorry if I made you wait too long. For those of you who didn't read my first story, please, you need to read it to understand this one fully. Thanks and good day to ya'll


	4. Chapter 4: The wanderer

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 4: The wanderer**

**Author's note: **Well, this is the fourth. Hope you like it! I'll try my best to make it longer. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own (censored)

" Welcome to the Imperial City, my pupils." Shifu introduced.

The Furious Five, Po, Master Shifu and the black mamba Za Shen entered the Imperial Gate after two long days of travel. The golden gate, lined with gold, two golden peacocks were nailed to its surface, was gleaming with sunlight. When the doors open, the views were just magnificent. Po gasped in awe as he saw the busy streets, each was thrice as big as the ones in the Valley of Peace. And each house was tall, and beautifully decorated: windows, gardens, pots of bonsai trees. Everything was eye-opening for Po. Za Shen, strangely, didn't even show the most surprised look.

" Why are you so calm, Za Shen? I mean, look at all of this!" Exclaimed Po.

" Kann and I have traveled far and wide. We've been in many cities. This is quite normal." Explained the black snake.

After a few minutes of walking and dragging Po from his dumbstruck trance, the group reached a much bigger gate in the middle of the city. It was sealed with various golden pictures. each was as magnificent as the other. The doors creaked open, revealing a goose waiting for them. He wore a green and gold robe, made for royal servants.

" You are expected, Master Shifu of the Jade Palace. And these are-"

" These are my pupils. They will join the meeting as well." Shifu interrupted.

" I'm afraid not, Master Shifu. The emperor requests only you. Except for Master Za Shen here, whom he heard was the companion of Kann, the traitor."

Hearing the goose saying that his friend was a traitor, Za Shen almost lunged forward and swallow the goose whole. If it hadn't for Viper, who held him back, the goose servant would have been dead.

" This way, Master Shifu." The goose said calmly, then turned and led the group to the Palace. Po couldn't stop himself from drooling and admiring the structures.

" Now I take back what I said, this was not average at all compared to the other great cities in the world." Shen exclaimed with awe.

The goose stopped in front of a throne, turned and said:

" He's waiting for you in the court, Master Shifu. Your pupils shall follow me to their stays of the journey."

" Right. Thank you." Shifu replied, then turned to his pupils, " Alright my pupils. Go with the goose and rest. I'll see you later this evening."

" Yes, Master." Bowed respectively the group.

**Meanwhile, in an unmapped region in the far North.**

"Kann, hurry up. We're almost there." Whispered Marron to his friend's son.

" Remind me why do we have to go through all these nasty spikes and wet tunnels?" Asked Kann.

" Because, it is my men's secret headquarter. If it was in the open, it wouldn't be secret now, wouldn't it?" Replied sarcastically Marron. The old wolf seemed very healthy and young. Like he wasn't that old at all. He convinced most people that he was still in his prime. And he backed it up very well. Except for his coughs and short stamina.

" Here we are." Marron stopped, revealing to Kann a wide underground cave. similar to the caves of old Ming back in China. There was a wide open underground abandoned city, with tunnels in all directions. There were countless corridors, pillars and chambers. All were covered in ancient language.

" Wait, I've seen these kind of structures before. How did you find such a headquarter like this?" Kann asked, surprised.

" Well, that is a long story, an ancient story. I you really want to hear it-" Marron stopped to check Kann's answer.

" I have time." Kann replied, delaying the rescue of his love. Though it pained him, he must delay it, to think more, than just rushing in and get busted.

" Alright then. Follow me, and I'll show you your place here." Marron said, leading Kann down the ancient stairs. He led Kann to an old room. Marron opened the door, showing there was five men in the room. A panther, three black wolves and snow leopard. The panther was wearing thick white clothes, his hands were covered with white gloves, exposing the fingers. On his back was a bow and a quiver with many arrows. The three wolves looked similar. All were wearing black clothes, with two swords strapped to their hips. The middle one had a scar on his snout, revealing a small part of his teeth. The snow leopard, who had been living in the cold conditions for so long, didn't wear thick clothes. IN stead, he wore two shoulder light shoulder plates, with steel thorns sealed on them, and an armored black pants. All looked at Kann with suspicious eyes.

" Easy men. This is my friend, Dain's son, Kann. Returning here with the same purpose as us. I thought we could use some help." Marron greeted, removing the doubtful looks of his men. " The wolves are the Rouden brothers, specializing in stealth. The panther, Garon, specializing in long range combat and the snow leopard, Borva, in close combat." Marron introduced. They nodded, greeting Kann. The white wolf returned the gesture.

" Now, Kann, you and I are gonna have a little talk. Come with me." Marron said, exiting the room, leaving the five to their current tasks.

The old wolf led Kann through a series of corridors and stairs, dizzying Kann. Finally he stopped at a chamber. Kann stepped in, seeing ancient paintings and glyphs.

" This was the storage room of world's history, built by your ancestors." Marron said, stepping up to stand beside Kann.

" What is all this?" Kann asked, amazed.

" Sit down, Kann, and I'll reveal to you the ancient forgotten history of this land, and also the world." Marron replied, gesturing Kann to a chair in the middle of the chamber. Kann sat down on the chair, and Marron sat on another chair, facing Kann.

" Now, when should I start? Oh yes. Now, litsen closel Kann." Marron said, drawing Kann's attention.

" Long ago, when the world first showed intelligent lives, there were Seven Gods of Life. The God of Nature, Fire, Wind, Water, Frost, Earth and Death."

" Wait wait wait, how come the God of Death is one of the Gods of Life? It makes no sense." Asked Kann.

" Listen to me Kann. Death is a part of life. Without it, the next generation could only be in the shadow of the previous. Without it, life could not evolve." Marron explained.

" Oh right. Continue." Kann said *shamefully* after his question.

" Now, as I was saying, there were the Seven Gods, Nature, Fire, Wind, Water, Frost, Earth and Death. Seven of them, together, crafted the world. All of them have their guardian race. Fire, picked up the lions, proud and brave. Nature picked the monkeys, agile and clever. Wind picked the eagles, majestic and sharp. Water picked the crocs, powerful and stealthy. Frost picked the frost wolves, enduring and strong willed. Earth picked the elephants, huge but gentle. And Death picked the crows, fast and schemingful. All of these races were blessed by their Gods, and carried a great responsibility. Seven great ancient undergound cities were made, scattered all over the world. This and the one in China was one of them. But, 10.000 years ago, Death was tired of guarding the fallen and the dead, seeing that this world was full of corruption and violence. A great battle took place in the middle of the world, now is the Himalayas. The rest of the Seven fought with their guardians against Death and his followers and worshipers. There were great losts, but the the other gods managed to defeat Death. In that war, many legendary weapons were made. Exspecially the Frost Banshees of the Frost God. He crafted the sword for his guardians. It has great powers, it can-"

" I know what it could do, I know. I ran across some ancient markings in a cave a few days back. Luckily I was taught to read that language long ago." Kann interrupted.

" So you knew." Marron said.

" Yes of course." Kann replied.

" And do you know why I'm telling these things?" Asked Marron.

" Uhm, no."

" My spies told me that the Frost Banshees had been found again. And Blackthorn is going to use it again. You know Blackthorn right? The one that rules over the Black citadel?"

" Yes. He was the reason that I'm here." Kann answered.

"Hm, I can sense is power already." Said a white tiger in black and red. Four long scratch marks across his face, a wakizashi short sword on his hip, strapped small throwing knives across his stomach. And he had a differently shaped left hand, with metal reinforced knuckles. His eyes was in a lust. A lust of vengance, of killing, and power.

" But, should I obidiently follow orders, or should I spend a small amount of time to check out what thing is releasing such lustful power." The tiger said to himself, then broke out chuckling madly. He leaped to a high cave in the mountains. He walked straight in, ignoring the ancient markings, since he didn't know the language. He reached the cave's end, seeing a sword, sealed behind a thick wall of ice.

" So this's the source. the source of that serging anger and hatred." Fang said, smiling devillishly. He pulled back, and punched thw ice wall with a thundering left. The ice shattered immediately, opening his path to the Blood Drawer.  
Fang pulled the sword out of the ground, scannning it with his eyes.

" Perfect weapon for me. I can feel it merging already." Fang said to himself, before chuckling madly. His devillish laugh echoed through the frozen cave.

* * *

**Author's note:** So that's it. Please read and review. I know this sory doesn't talk much about Po and Tigress but please be patient! I've tried my best. Oh and I've just enable the non-members of fanfiction's ability to review. So please if you may, review. It keeps me going.


	5. Chapter 5: Clash

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 5: Clash  
**

**Author's note: **Well, this is the fifth chapter. Hope you enjoy. And Mitch, if you're reading this, please hit me back. You've been silenced for a long time now and it's very frustrating. Now on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing.

Kann was walking in a plain. It was night, the moon was covered. With nothing to shine the path, but he kept going. A shadow emerged from within the earth. It was hooded, its face hidden.

" Who, or what are you?" Kann asked the shadow.

" Who or what I am doesn't matter. What matters is that will you be able to bear the weight?" Its voice rumbling through the air.

" What weight?" Kann asked back, comfused.

" You'll see soon enough, boy." It replied.

" WHO ARE YOU?" Kann snapped to the shadow. It chuckled, driving Kann to his confusion even more.

" You will know soon enough. Nephew." It said, then it revealed its face. It was a wolf! A white wolf, with glowing red eyes and twisted tattoos on its face, an evil smile on its lips.

Kann's eyes snapped, he bolted upwards. He was sweating heavily, his breathing rapid. He scanned around the room, seeing no one or nothing there. He brought his hands to his head, covering it. Outside, the thunder was echoing, lightnings were shooting through the black night sky.

" What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

**In the Black Citadel.**

Song was sitting on her little bed. Looking through the small window she was allowed to have in her room. It was locked, as always. She was looking at the night sky. Black clouds were covering the moon. A storm was coming. Her eyes were filled with sorrow.

" You miss him, don't you?" Said the familiar yet unexpected voice behind her. Song turned slowly to look at Balro. His face was the only comfort to her at these times. She faked a smile, but couldn't escape his concerns.

" Why are you so sad, dear?" He asked. His face was caring, not like the face of a person she thought him to be before.

" You have kept me here for a while now. I have no comfort, no one to talk to. And what are your plans with me?" She asked him.

" I just followed orders, my dear. I wouldn't wish to have you locked in a small room with nothing to pass your time." Balro explained.

" Orders." SHe muttered.

" Would you care for a cup of tea, or something?" He asked.

" N-...Yeah. Could you please?" She uttered to the panther.

" Right." He replied, then opened the door, " And would you like to have a chess match with me, if you have something else to do?" Turned and asked the panther.

" I...ok. Maybe a match of chess isn't so boring now." Replied Song.

* * *

The Five and Po were sitting in their guess house, waiting for Master Shifu. He took Za Shen with him this time, to the royal court. Po was furiously eating a big bowl of dumblings, Tigress was meditating in her room, Viper was worrying sick for her boyfriend, and Monkey, Mantis were playing chess, with Crane watching them. The atmosphere was tense, nothing dared to utter a sound.

**In the royal court.**

" I told you, he was not a spy!" Exclaimed Shen, a bit annoyed with the continuous false claims of the stuck-up nobles, generals and the emperor.

" But it said here, that Kann arrival to China wa followed by a mass invasion from the North, which he claimed was his original home." A Tiger wearing a royal golden robe said, looking at a scroll in his hands.

" Look, general Lao, he came in peace. The arrival of the invaders had nothing to do with him. Kann came from the West, and his time in the Valley of Peace is proof that he planned no invasion." Explained Shifu.

Suddenly, the door plunged open. A young female tiger walked in, wearing a purple vest, with a lotus flower pattern on the back, black pants, strapped with two swords and a dagger at her waist.

" Sun Mei!" Shouted Za Shen. Sun Mei just smiled at the snake's response, " How have you been? We haven't heard anything from you for a few months now."

" Thanks for your concerns, Shen. I, well, I am a general now." Sun Mei answered. She was a comrade of Kann and Shen in the previous war against the invaders from the North. Kann recruited her, along with several more heroes of China. The rest haven't been heard of since the war was over. Only Sun Mei was summoned to the Imperial City to be a general for the emperor. " I came as soon as I heard Kann was accused. Sorry for not being here in time, but I was on a mission." She explained.

" Now if you are finished with your little reunion, we have more important matters to attend to." Cockily said the emperor. He was a young tiger, wearing a golden robe, with black lines and a dragon pattern on the back.

" Alright." Responded Sun Mei, rolling her eyes, visible only to Shen. He held back a small laughter." Now if you would hear me, emperor, Kann was the one that recruited me, along with several others for the protection of this empire. Our time with him proved that he was not a spy. He cared deeply for this empire, despite his origins. This was his new home. And he was protecting it with all that he could do. You can't just accuse him to be a spy." Exclaimed Sun Mei.

" Very well said, Miss Sun." General Lao interrupted, " But that is not a proof of anything. A spy can easily fooled your little uneducated minds of some street-fighters." This claim upset Sun Mei, and also Za Shen. He insulted her comrades greatly. Yet she held in, not giving anything out for the cocky general.

" Yes general, but if I remember correctly, when I arrived here and was appointed of general, you were in the Viet empire, cowering and hiding." Sun Mei responded, making the general's eyes flared up.

" How dare you, you little bitch!" He shouted, coming right up from his seat.

" I will not react to such coward like you, general." Replied coldly Sun Mei, still sitting in her seat.

" ENOUGH!" Shouted the emperor, stopping the both of them from breaking out a fight. " Now let's go back to our previous matter. I'll deal with you two later!" He said confidently. " Now please, continue with your explanation, Master Shifu."

**In the ancient underground citadel in the North.**

Two wolves were guarding the entrance, sitting on the cold snow-covered floor.

" How's your family, Begra?" A wolf asked to the other.

" They're at home. Ur, I missed them." He answered, looking up at the frozen ceiling. Suddenly, the other wolf stood up, scanning the area.

" What's wrong?" Asked Begra.

" I think I heard something." The other wolf said. " Maybe nothing." Then he sat down again.

Suddenly, both of their heads were cut clean off. A white tiger wearing black and red landed, crouching. He chuckled madly. He wiped the blood stain on his sword with the clothes of the dead guard.

" It's time you and I had a little *talk*, Kann." He said to himself, then broke out laughing.

" What is it?" Kann asked Marron, hurrying out of his room. The alarm well was constantly hit, sounding the alarm throughout the citadel.

" We're beeing assaulted from the Eastern entrance! The guards were dead, and the Rouden brothers are trying desparately to sop the attacker!" Explained Marron, running with Kann towards the entrance.

When they arrived at the entrance, the Rouden brothers were fighting a white tiger. They were breathing heavy, but strangely not the tiger. A Rouden charged at the white tiger with his dual blades,clashing with the tiger's. Another Rouden charged towards the tiger and jumped on his brother's shoulder, flipping backwards, swinging his sword, but the tiger blocked it easily. Then the last Rouden took a step on the wall, then plunged himself towards the tiger, but he quickly turned and kicked the Rouden in the face. The Rouden brothers were quickly knocked away from the tiger. The Roudens were breathing heavily. The tiger then looked up, right in Kann's eyes.

" Hello, Kann." HE greeted with his twisted voice.

" Do I know you?"Asked Kann.

" Of course you don't. But you know my big brother, Kann. HAH, that weakling is my brother! How himuliating!" The tiger chuckled, "I am Fang. And my job here is to bring you to Blackthorn." Finished, he charged at Kann. He hit Kann with a powerful right, sending Kann sliding on his feet. Then he charged at Kann. The white wolf turned and kicked the tiger in the face, then he charged and faked a left, then a right elbow to the face. Fng staggered, but then Kann charged in and head butted him hard, then jumped and drop-kicked him, sending Fang to the ground. Fang quickly got to his feet and uppercut Kann, sending the white wolf up, then he jumped and was trying to kick the wolf, but Kann drop-kicked him in the air again and sent him out of the cave's entrance. Kann charged, he tackled Fang and hit his body through a stalactite, and then a tree, then Kann pushed Fang up in the air and kicked him with his left foot in the guts, sending the tiger to the snow-covered ground, outcold.

Kann breathed heavily, then walked to the tiger's unconscious body. He grabbed the tiger's collar, then brought his body up, still unconscious.

" You choose the wrong guy to fight with." Kann said, then held on to Fang's body on one hand, the other summoned frost to his palm. He freezed the tiger, then threw his frozen body up, using both hands to shoot a blast of frost, hitting and knocking the frozen tiger far away behind the mountains.

" Nice fight, Kann. Tell me, is he going to die?" Marron came to him, ptting on his shoulder.

" No he's too strong to die off like that so easily. He'll return soon. Now, send a messenger to China. I need my friends." Kann replied.

**In the Imperial City.**

" Um, Tigress?" Asked Po sheepishly to his stripped friend.

" Yes, Po?" She turned to him.

" Well, I was wondering, if, you know, we're in a new place with all new things and stuffs,...but, anyway, would you like to, I don't know, go out and take a look at the city?" The panda asked clumsily, making Tigress laugh a bit.

" Alright then. I have nothing to do now." She replied. She had been waiting for this for a while now, and finally the panda stood up and broke it to her. Po, who had also been the one that waited for the right moment. Maybe too long. Somehow, he finally mustered all that he had to ask her out.  
Of course, with the advices from Sun Mei, Za Shen and Crane. And Tigress, with the advices from Viper. Now, there evening began. Up in the guess house's roof, the rest of the Five, Za Shen and the general Sun Mei were watching, with wide grins on their faces.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I brought Sun Mei back! Do you remember her? From my first story? Anyway, if you haven't read my first, you should. The quality wasn't as good as this, but it was my first, so, read it. Please review, and sorry for the beginning of this TiPo. I was very tired of countless homework and many plot details in my stories, so bear with me. Really sorry for this poor TiPo beginning. And Mitch, you got caught? By who? Your parents or the site? Answer if you are reading this.


	6. Chapter 6: Flames of the North

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 6: Flames of the North  
**

**Author's note: **Alright, the sixth chapter. Oh and just for you know, Fang and Mitch are not mine, they're Mitchicus's. Since he was caught by his parents and for some reason, now he is forbidden to write you have read his works, then don't be anxious about his silence lately, because he can't finish it. That's all of what's new, so on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KFP

* * *

" Balro?" Song asked, lying on her small bed. Her eyes were gazing the night sky. The moon was there, and the sky was clear.

" Yes, miss Song?" The panther responded, pouring a cup of tea.

" Have you ever looked at the night sky?" She asked, her eyes tiring.

" Well, most of the time, my dear. since I work mostly, in the night." Balro replied, bringing the cup of tea and handed it to Song," Here you go."

" Thanks." She paused for a sip of tea, and continued, " So, I've told you most of my life. Could you tell me yours?"

" Well..." The panther hesitated. He really didn't want anyone to know about his past, but the fact that she kept pushing, finally broke his will to cover up. "Alright."

" I'm waiting." Song simply said, not looking at the sky anymore. Her gaze switched to her captor, the panther, with pleading eyes.

" Well, I don't know where to begin. I was born in a ordinary family of leopards. Well, not very ordinary. My parents, for some reason, despised panthers. They said panthers were violent, and good for nothing. I was born a panther." He paused, taking a brief breather, " They raised me, but like a servant, not a son. I was so stuck. Until I was five, a wolf came. My parents, sold me to the wolf! MY own parents, can you imagine that?!" He emotionally said, a bit louder than normal, tears on the brink of falling. He kept it back, and continued, " The wolf took me here. He was kind to me. He raised me like a son in his shop, and he gave me this name. He was a black smith, and I was his apprentice. I watched over his shop when he had to returned home to his child and wife. I didn't mind. Because he always brought something back for me. Life had finally turned its good side for me, at least I thought I had. In the great war of the North, he died in battle. I lost my only family! I was sixteen when he was killed in the war. I wandered aimlessly in the Northern grounds, looking for a home. Then, Blackthorn recruited me to his army. I had no purpose those days, so I accepted. I quickly climbed the rankings, and Blackthorn named me his personal assassin. The rest, well, you could figure it out." Balro finally finished.

" I'm so sorry, Balro. I shouldn't bring it up." Song sympathized.

" No, no. It's in the past. Now, I look for the future." He replied.

" And you really think that this Blackthorn can give you that?" Song asked questionably.

" Yes. He's a powerful man. More powerful than you could imagine." Balro exclaimed, somehow didn't impressed Song.

" He's a tyrant! A warlord! He aims towards more power, not the future! You're lying to yourself there, Balro!" Song Explained, a bit too loud.

" You don't understand, Song. And I think you won't let me explain. So, sleep. You're tired." Balro quickly shut down the tension, " Sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

" I...Alright." Song gave up. She knew her eyes couldn't kept opening for any longer. She slowly lied down the bed.

" Good night, miss Song. I'll bring break fast tomorrow." Balro said, then exited the room and shut the door.

" Night, Balro."

* * *

Po and Tigress were walking in a illuminating street. Life in the city was much more exciting, much more busy. This was their fifth date this week. The two was getting really close. After all this time after the defeat of Shen(the peacock), they finally admitted their feelings for the other. They were walking, hand in hand. Tigress was smiling. This was not an usual site of Tigress. Po's presence was warm, and it made her feel alive, it gave her another reason to live. For him. And for Po, this was the most happiest period of his live, besides from the time he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. He was dating with the girl of his dreams. They hadn't talked, just enjoying the other's presence.

" They look cute." Commented Viper, coiling within Shen (coiling) body.( You know, snakes, sitting in each other's lap for humans:D)

" Well, Po did a good job taking Kann's advice." Shen commented, nuzzling his head with Viper's.

" And I have never seen Tigress this happy before." Viper said, looking at her friends from a rooftop.

" And I'm seeing a happy beautiful girl right now." Shen slightly teased, making Viper smiled.

" Ur, all the mushy stuffs." Commented Sun Mei, standing on the rooftop of the guess house. She moved in with her comrades recently, due to lost times. Suddenly, a goose landed in front of her.

" What is it, Zeng?" Sun Mei asked the goose.

" General, the emperor requests your presence at once! We have a messenger from the North." Zeng informed the tigress.

" Alright. I'll be there shortly." Sun Mei replied, the goose bowed and took flight. " Kann, I hope you're ok." She said only to herself to hear.

* * *

" General Sun Mei, at your presence." Sun Mei obediently said to the emperor, kneeling.

" You're free to stand." The young emperor said, making Sun Mei stand immediately, " Now I'll jump right in to the subject. The messenger from the North requested your aid, and the Five, and Za Shen, to come to the North and help Kann defeat his current enemy. What is your opinion general?" Asked the emperor.

" I'll pack right away! I won't let my friend wait!" Sun Mei replied soundly.

" Very well then, but we still haven't concluded that he is a spy or not. So Shifu will stay behind, in case of any change of plans." Informed the emperor.

" Yes, your highness." Replied Sun Mei.

* * *

Marron was planning the attack on the Black citadel with the Rouden brothers, Garon and Borva. Kann was standing in front of the map, hearing his father's friend pointing around. In his mind, there was only the site of his friends, and his love. He is tired of this nonsense war. But, what needed to be done, will be done.

" So, do you have any objections, Kann?" Asked Marron, startling the white wolf.

" Huh? No. Your plan is perfect. Only one flaw though." Kann replied.

" What?"

" My friends will be here soon, and you haven't thought about using any of their skills in the assault." Kann pointed out.

" Very well. We could wait." Commented Borva.

" Now if we are finished, I would like to rest for the night." Kann said, turning his body around, and exited the room. He went outside to take a breathe of fresh air. Standing on a snow-covered hill, Kann inhaled deeply, easing some part of the tension he had endured. He missed Song, his love. And, for a split second, he thought about how Mitch, his white tiger friend, was doing. He hadn't heard from him since he departed from the Valley of Peace. HAH, wonder how Po is doing with his feelings for Tigress, he thought. Then he looked at the moon. The familiar, beautiful moon. Kann always admired the beauty of it. He took another breathe, and then stepped inside, going for his room.

* * *

The corrupted white wolf sat on his throne, gazing into the emptiness. His tainted twisted black tattoos. His sharp nails slowly scratching on the frost throne. A crow came in, quickly kneeling, and bowed to the wolf.

" My Lord, the white wolf called for more reinforcements!" He informed the wolf.

" Really?" The wolf faked a surprise look, " Just as expected, Kann."

* * *

**Author's note:** so this is it. Sorry if it was shorter than normal. I was in a hurry. So please, review! Thanks if you will.


	7. Chapter 7: Match to the North

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 7**

**March to the North**

**Author's note: **The seventh. Sorry for making you wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NOTHING

* * *

" So when do we start?" Asked the sleepy Po. His last night was amazingly fun. He had a DATE with TIGRESS! It turned out pretty well, actually, and they it led to their rather very late return. And Po was effected the most by this.

" Well, if you're awake, then we should start right now." Replied Sun Mei. She returned to the guess house *a little* late. She had been counciling with the emperor all night. All earlier this morning, she came back to informed the group with his decision: a march to the North.

" Ok, just, let me pack. I'll be back just in a bit." Po said, then slowly went to his room for packing. Tigress just gave herself a facepalm. All had already packed, except Shifu, who stayed behind for further counciling with the emperor, and Po, our loveable cute lazy panda.

After quite an amount of time, Po reappeared from his room, with his pack on his shoulders, " Now, I'm done."

" Oh good!" Whined Mantis, only hearable to Monkey, making the primate laugh a bit.

* * *

Kann woke up quickly when the sun was visible on the horizon. He quickly got off his bed, then made a quick run around the underground abandoned fortress. After the run, he made his way to the entrance above the ground. The sun warmed his face, and the fresh air released the tension of his muscles and mind. Kann was in a lot of stress lately. He missed Song, and Fang's attack pushed his anticipation further. He could barely stop himself from engaging alone. Luckily there was Marron, who was getting to know him a little bit more better. The messenger had returned yesterday, with news that his friends would come to add him. This new also relieved him of some part of the stress.

Kann looked at his palms, remembering that he had the power to control both fire and frost, so he wondered that what if he could create instant weapons, since he saw Fang had taken his once-sealed Blood Drawer. Kann took a few step back, then closed his eyes. He brought his flaring anger up, his anger at his life, at the taking of Song, at the dreadful wars that Blackthorn waged, his left hand suddenly bursted out fire. He focused and wielded it into an extended part of his arm, forming a arm-bound fire sword. Kann opened his eyes and looked at his creation. A satisfied smile escaped his lips. Then he closed his eyes again, thinking of his father's name, of the former glory of the frost wolves. He thought of his responsibility to restore the power of his people, to rip this Blackthorn off this world, of his destiny to rule. His right arm suddenly froze, frost grew from his flesh. But the arm was not dead. The ice quickly covered all of his arm to his right shoulder. He forced it into a frost sword, just like the fire sword on his left. Kann opened his eyes again, seeing his creation on the right. The white wolf then raised both of his arms to his face, smiling at his show of power. Kann then distinguished the fire and melted the frost, then snapped his fingers.

" Beautiful." He commented at his once-visible weapons.

In an unknown frozen river in the North, a dark aura, a dark presence sturred deep within the ice. A red eye opened, then followed by a thrust of a hand upwards, shattering the ice. The hand pulled the body up, it was a white tiger, Fang to be exact. The white tiger's eyes flared up, his fists rammed into the ice beneath, pushing his body up.

" Kann," He breathed, " our spout isn't finished yet." His eyes burned with the lust for blood.

* * *

The Five, Po, Za Shen and Sun Mei approached a small village. They traveled quite quickly, of course, without the help of Po. The panda was too slow that Tigress had to put him on a cyclo( you know the thing Po rode on when he was fighting with the wolf boss in KFP 2? That's what Vietnamese calls it, or at least that's what I call it.) and punched him to get him moving faster. The group came in a smal hotel to rest. Viper and Ti came at the reception to book rooms, while the others were resting in the waiting room. Po was out in the street looking for something to eat, as always. Sun Mei was on the roof, watching the horizon, scanning the terrain. She was very focused on this mission to the North. And she took a look at the map, seeing that their efforts weren't meaningless: they were half way there.

" Hey guys, I have the keys. So, who'll stay with who?" Asked Tigress, holding out the keys.

" I'll stay with Monkey." Mantis declaired.

" I'll stay with Po, then." Said Crane. Clearly disappointed of the decision. He knew how annoying Po could be in the night.

" So Sun Mei and I'll stay with each other then." Tigress said, " Viper?"

" Um, I'll stay with... Shen then." The green snake blushed.

" Oooo...!" *Oo* Monkey.

Shen cleared his throat, " Alright then. Can we rest now?" Shen tried desparately to switch the subject. Fortunately for him, everyone was so tired that they gave up to the soreness.

" Ok, everyone rest here for the day. We'll continue tomorrow." Tigress anounced, everyone turned for their rooms and closed the door. Only Sun Mei remained outside.

" Kann, is this foe this dangerous for you to call for us?" She spoke to the blowing winds of the North.

" So, who get the bed?" Po said to Crane. Unfortunately, in their room, there was only one small bed.

" Well, I guess you could take it then." Said Crane. He wouldn't have Po sleeping on the ground. The avian was well aware of Po's ability to annoy someone to death.

" Ok, if you insist." Po quickly replied, then jumped on the bed, creating a *thud* in the process.

The group stayed there for 3 hours. Then they quickly packed and continued with their journey. They traveled with great speed, passing plains and mountains and rivers, the group of heroes finally reached the cold harsh frozen plains of the North.

" So, did Kann tell us where to find him?" Po asked.

" Um, no." Sun Mei replied. Suddenly, the ground cracked, an ice pillar gushed out, strartling the group. Then the ice broke, revealing a figure inside, shadowed by the thick ice. The figure stepped out in the thin sunlight, his face gleamed under the weak sun. His fur, as white as snow, and his familiar face shocked them all.

" Kann!" All Shouted, rushing to their friends. They plunged at him, crushing him with a group hug.

" Alright, easy guys! Ow, I need to breathe, remember?" Kann laughed beneath the stack of body. Sun Mei and Tigress, however, kept their composure. After a few minutes of hugging, the group stood up, releasing Kann from their *death grip*. The white wolf stood up as well to greet his friends from China.

" Great entrance! I think I'll need you to teach me some of that!" Joked Po, making Kann laughed a little.

" Right, I was just...looking for someone. I guess he escaped the frozen river." Kann explained.

" How did you do that?" Asked Shen.

" Well, I have frost power, remember? And, this is my birthplace. I feel it, every bits of it. And I felt yo guys a mile away." Kann explained.

" So Kann, how are you? I heard you ran into some bad guy." Asked Monkey.

" Actually, I haven't seen him yet. Come on, let's get to my place and I'll explain more." Kann answered, then he turned and motioned the group to follow him. They reached a mountain, after climbing up, Kann led them through a dark cave. After a few minutes of dodging rocks and stalactites, they reached a wide space. Looking pass Kann, the group stood in awe as they saw the sights before them. A huge complex structures of chambers, tunnels on many levels, with gigantic collumns and wide corridors stretched along and down the cave.

" Wow, Kann! What is this?" Commented Viper.

" Yeah, Snowflake, what is this place? How come you didn't tell me anything?" Za Shen teased.

" This? This was built long ago by my people, the frost wolves. They were, kind of given a responsibility of guarding the frost element for the ancient God of Frost. So, follow me and I'll show you around, ok?" Kann explained.

Kann led them to Marron and his men, introducing them to the old wolf. The old wolf greeted them welcomely. After that, the group gathered in the ancient garden to catch up.

" So, you own this place Kann?" Sun Mei asked.

" Technically, yes. But, I don't know. This won't get out in the light." Kann answered, " And Po, I see that you have finally asked her out." Kann changed the subject. His comment made Po and Tigress blushed wildly.

" Yeah, I figure it was time, since we had little time left." Po explained in great embarrassment.

" WHAT? Po! You never told us any of this!" Mantis whined.

" You guys didn't know? Sorry then, Po, it was right within your eyes. I can't help it, really." Kann teasingly apologised.

" Because we don't want you guys to be distracted from the mission!" Tigress jumped in to save the panda.

" Right, I guess I could live with that." Faked Monkey, " But you are my best friend Po!" The primate yelled.

" Yeah Po! I thought you always shared wth us!" Another bombardment from Crane.

" Ok, ok guys, give the panda a break!" Za Shen broke it up, saving the now deep-redded panda.

" So, can you give us a little details of the foe we will be engaging on?" Sun Mei asked Kann, jumping right into the business, accidentally crushing their moods.

" Alright. His name is Blackthorn. He sits in the frozen throne in the Black Citadel. He has a bunch of servants and royalists that me and Marron are fighting. He said that Blackthorn is the one behind my clan's destruction. And now I must finish the war." Kann exclaimed.

" Wow, Kinda big, huh Kann." Commented the black mamba.

" Yeah, but I can't fight him alone. Marron brought his men, but it isn't enough. I need you guys. Heroes of China, can you pull this off?" Kann asked his loyal friend.

" Of course Kann." Shen replied.

" We will fight by your side." Sun Mei added.

" And with a little snack too. You got any food here, Kann?" Asked Po, making everybody laughed.

* * *

The night soon came. The storm raged beyond the mountains, and the lightning slashed the sky furiously. And the heroes soundly slept in their recently shown rooms. Kann looked pass the sky, he closed his eyes, and feel his land rumbled beneathed the storm.

" I'll come for you, Blackthorn."

* * *

**Author's note:** PHEW! Finally, right? the seventh chapter. I tried to finish it as soon as I could, but time is too short for me. My apologise to every reader out there. And please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Frostbite

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 8: Frostbite**

**Author's note: ** So, here's the eighth chapter. I hope that you found this more interesting than the previous. Oh and for the ones that reviewed that I have some grammar or vocab mistakes, please, I'm a Vietnamese, and a student. I have limited knowledge. So please, help me correct it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KFP

* * *

A day began without the morning gong of the Jade Palace, still the Five, Shen and Sun Mei woke up very early. Except for the panda, though. The group was greeted with soldiers, who told them Marron requested their presence in the war chamber. For the panda, the efforts of getting him off of the bed was quite tiring. The men had to drag him along the corridor, took them half an hour and ten men to do it.

" Greetings, heroes of China. Now, if you're awake, I'd like to get to business here." Marron greeted the group, capturing their attentions.

" So where are we hitting?" Po asked.

" The Black Citadel." Interrupted Borva. The snow leopard came out from behind them, standing in front of the big table, " The Citadel was built by the frost wolves themselves, but were taken in an ancient battle long ago. The citadel consists of four thick black steel-enforced walls, with strong footing and many chambers." The leopard pointed on the map on the table.

" Not to mention Blackthorn's personal guards and his army of many barbarian tribes." Interrupted a Rouden, " Sorry for my brothers are not fit to present you, Marron. Only I can."

" No, its ok. You did your best fighting him." Marron said to the black wolf.

" So, does this Blackthorn has any servants that we need to watch out?" Asked Tigress.

" Yes, I just encountered one a few days ago. His name is Fang, he's a white tiger with quite some skills and he's very dangerous. I think he is a mercenary." Kann said.

" What. White tiger. Does that farmiliar?" Asked Crane, making teh group turn to look at him, " You guys remember Mitch right? He's a white tiger. There aren't many white tigers around this world. So I think he has some connection with this Fang." Crane suggested.

" Kann, you said he was a mercenary, yes?" Asked Tigress, turning to Kann.

" Yes. And judging by his outfit, I can be sure that he is from China." Kann gave more of the experience from the fight with Fang.

" So, maybe he's Mitch's brother." Po suggested.

" Can't be. Mitch's a good guy. He's on our side." Rejected Crane.

" Oh, speaking of these name, I think I got something for you Kann." Borva said, pulling from his pocket a small piece of paper, " This was sent to us when you were traveling here." The leopard handed it to Kann. The white wolf opened it, fused his brows. After a few seconds of reading, his brows snapped up, then he handed it to Tigress and the rest.

The piece of paper read:

" Dear Kann,

I'm writing to you from Japan, to warn you that a possible danger is heading towards you. My brother, Fang, has escaped prison and now is heading towards North. I don't know where or why he's heading North, but be careful Kann. My brother is one evil twisted mind. I'm stuck here, fighting for a friend's clan, so I won't be able to help you right now. But I'll return soon. Say hi to everyone for me. I wish you luck, my friend.

Mitchicus."

" So it is Mitch's brother." Sun Mei said.

" Damn. So now we'll have to deal with a master of Kung Fu with the skills as equal as Mitch?" Said Mantis.

" I think so." Kann responded. The weight was now more heavy than ever, knowing that a deadly foe with the skills of Mitchicus their friend, was a tough fact for them to accept.

* * *

Fang opened the steel covered door, walking in roughly. He knelt hard on the floor, bowing slightly to the wolf sitting comfortably on the throne.

" I see you have returned, Fang." Blackthorn asked calmly.

" Yes, I'm back." Then the white tiger stood up, " But I didn't really appreciate your advice to hold back. I want a full battle with that white wolf." He cockily replied.

" Indeed you did." Blackthorn amazingly kept his composure, " And his blood?" Blackthorn asked.

" I didn't take any of it." Fang replied blankly.

" Well, you should." Blackthorn said calmly, yet coldly. Suddenly, he raised his right hand and sent a sharp piece of ice bolting towards Fang. Its piece was too fast to dodge, and it plunged right into the white tiger's left chest. Fang let out a painful gag, staggering a few steps back.

" Do not disobey me, boy. You are still no match for me. Do not test my patience. Now I'll have to put off a serie of complex planning. And I hate delays." Blackthorn slowly rose from his throne, walking casually towards Fang. This was the first time anybody in the chamber saw him leaving his throne.  
The white tiger slowly regained his standing, but then he received a powerful uppercut from Blackthorn, sending the tiger out of the door.

" Reconsider your choice, boy. Serve me and you'll receive power. Betray me, and die with nothing." Blackthorn slowly returned to his throne, then sat down calmly. Fang was still struggling outside the chamber, with his wound on the chest and the uppercut effect were still too painful. Finally after a few minutes of crawling, Fang stood up on his two feet weakly, he took a final glance at Blackthorn, then moved away into the snow storm.

* * *

" So, you guys will advance through here, and here. Kann will be here, the main army will be the diversion in front of the front gate. Any questions?" Marron just explained to the group of heroes surrounding the map table. His plans were so far, flawless. The group was standing around a big wooden table, with maps lying on the surface. The atmosphere was tense, and focused, after his explanation of the plans.

" So, we're talking about the Black citadel? That's a lot of twists and turns!" Commented Po.

" Yes, yes it has complex structures and systems of traps. You, especially you, panda, be REALLY careful." Marron warned the clumsy panda.

" I'll watch him." Muttered Tigress behind Po, barely audible for the others. Only the panda heard it. He smiled lightly, knowing that Tigress rarely showed any affections towards him. This, indeed, was a rarely occasion. Tigress, she just didn't know what took over her. An urge in her heart told her to do it, and she just let loose and spoke the words. Luckily no one heard her except Po.

" Now, I'd like to add something." Kann broke the silence, " The main army, will strike here, a the front gate, as you said, grabbing a hold on their attentions. But I should lead the main battle. You guys, on the other hand, slip past the guards and open the gates on the side. I'll retreat with my elites, leaving Marron and the rest to take over. Then I'll meet you guys at the North-West gate. Crane, you'll grab Sun Mei and Mantis, the three of you will slip into the barracks, getting their attentions again in the inside. Tigress, Po, and Monkey, you guys will attack the guards in the inner wall, and wait for Crane, Sun Mei and Mantis to come out. Za Shen and Viper, I'll need you guys when I get into the castle, alright? Any questions?" Kann finished, silencing some few doubts left of the attack.

" Brilliant, boy! You have your father's mind!" Marron commented in pride.

" Thank you, my friend." Replied simply Kann.

* * *

Balro stood in front of a wide snow-covered plain, with an small army behind him, consisted of rhinos, oxen, white bears and dark magic-tainted wolves. The panther had received his lord's orders, to attack at the base, guided by the knowledge of Fang findings. The panther stood straight, with his shoulders harden, his breathing heavy. He turned, and the army behind him roared out a thundering battle cry.

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally done! Here's another chapter! I'll work on the next as soon as I can. Please be patient.


	9. Chapter 9: Show of power

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 9: Show of power**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

" Brilliant Kann! So we'll stick to the plan then." Sun Mei commented on the white wolf's plan. But as they were discussing, a wolf suddenly rushed into the chamber, panting wildly.

" My lords, Blackthorn's army! Just outside of our entrance! They're here!" The wolf quickly said.

" What? Here now? How?" Kann asked back, with disbelieved eyes.

" Send everyone to the battle front now! Get me Borva, Garon and the Roudens!" Commanded Marron.

" Yes sir." The wolf quickly bowed and rushed out. Suddenly, a huge quake rumbled through the underground citadel, staggering the group. Kann stood up first, quickly summoned his fire and ice arm-bound blades.

" Guys, will you join me?" He turned around and asked his friends.

" Bring it." Sun Mei was the first to answered.

" Let them feel the thunder!" Po confidently said.

" We are with you, Kann." Za Shen spoke for the rest.

" Alright. Give them a little of our own hospitality." Kann finished, then rushed out through the corridors with his friends by his side.

* * *

" Fire!" A rhino roared, signaled the catapults. The machines sent countless rocks and stones to the side of the mountain, quaking the very ground.

" Is this really necessary?" Asked Balro to a rhino commander at his side.

" Yes my lord. Lord Blackthorn insisted on using these to draw them out." The rhino replied.

" Alright. Continue." Balro answered calmly.

" Fire!" The rhino roared again, before the sky was littered with rocks and stones.

" That should be enough. Send the first three legions." Balro commanded. The rhino nodded, rushing down from the hill they were standing on, to his legions.

" FORWARD! YOU WEAKLINGS!" Roared the rhino, followed by a wave of battle cry. The three legions marched hastily to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

" ARCHERS! IN LINES, NOW!" Roared Garon. The archers rushed out from the cave entrance, quickly lined up, readying for the attack.

" Spears and pikes! Line up in front of the archers! Swords! Go and hide yourselves under the trenches and holes!" Borva shouted to his men.

" Assassins. Follow us!" A Rouden commanded to a group of black-covered soldiers. The Rouden jumped, followed by their men and quickly disappeared into the woods on the side of the mountains.

" You!" Marron pointed to a wolf commander, " Take the left side, and sideswipe them when they reaches the cave." Marron said, sending the wolf to his post, " And you" He pointed to a leopard, " Tell Borva to faked a retreat and draw them into the cave." He commanded. The leopard bowed and quickly made his way to Borva.

" Ah, Kann. Where are you going?" Marron asked the white wolf, approaching from the cave.

" I'm gonna fight 'em. That's obvious." Kann replied calmly, his voice rough. " How many men do you have?" The white wolf asked.

" 5 thousands. You and your friends get to Borva in the front line. Faked a retreat and draw them to the cave." Marron said.

" Understood." Kann replied without making a single eye contact, rushed down the mountain, to the front lines. The Five, Po, Shen and Sun Mei quickly followed. They rushed through the lines of soldiers, dashing to the front line. They came across the leopard Borva. He was organizing his troops to their post, the leopard had a strong loud voice, shouting to his men, rushing them.

" Get in line boys. Ready yourself! Make it home!" He shouted.

" Borva!" Yelled Kann, turning Borva to look at him and the group, " Marron sent us. Where do you want us to be?"

" Oh, you nine split up and spread along the line for me! We don't want any of those mongrels to break the line!" Shouted Borva. The group instantly nodded, Kann stayed there, while Po, Sun Mei, Tigress and Monkey ran for the left, Shen, Mantis, Viper, Crane rushed to the right. Everyone quickly readied their fighting states, waiting for the enemy's advance.

Slowly, over the horizon, 3 legions of rhinos, oxen, wolves, panthers and leopards appeared, weapons readied in their hands. Their stomps trembled the ground. Borva counted 3 thousands.( OK, maybe I'm not correct in the legion's number, but common! It's fanfiction, which means things can be different.)

The 3 legions came over the horizon, then someone roared and the legions charged for the cave. When they came close enough, Garon the panther shouted behind the woods:

" Pull!" His archers quickly obeyed, readying their bows, raising them up.

Garon raised his hands, waiting for the enemy to get within range. A few seconds passed, once the legions were within range, Garon shouted thunderingly:

" FIRE!" Instantly, a massive volley of arrows were fired up in the sky, came raining down on the advancing legions. Hundreds fell to the arrows, but thousands kept on charging. After the volley of arrows, Garon stopped, and then sent his archers to the front lines, supporting the melee units. Borva said focusedly:

" Steady boys! Brace yourselves! Shields up! Spears down!"

Lines of black-wearing soldiers dropped their spears down, exposing the head to the enemy. Shields were steadily brought up in the front line. The archers breathed, pulling their bows. The advancing red-wearing legions were closer, closer and closer.

And then...RAM! The legions clashed into the shields, metal clashed with each other, some were impaled through the spears.

" Fire!" Garon shouted, firing an arrow himself. The arrow impaled a rhino's head. Then the arrows wizzed pass the black-wearing soldiers, killing instantly dozens of rhinos, wolves and leopards.

"PUSH!" Borva shouted, the shieldsmen instantly pushed forward, knocking the enemy back. Then another wave of arrows, killing many dazed soldiers.

" Drop the shields! CHARGE!" Borva shouted again, drawing his sword. The shieldsmen dropped their shields, drew their swords and charged forward. The spearsmen quickly responded, joining their comrades in the charge. Again metal clashed with metal. A black-armored wolf sliced a leopard with his sword, killing him. then an ox wearing red whirled his axe through three balck wolves, killing them instantly. A panther wearing black threw his spear, impaling an ox's torso, killing him.

The battle were furious. Blood spattered everywhere. Arrows flying, swords slashing, axes cleaving. Kann rushed through the mass of people, his armes covered with fire and ice, forming two elemental arm-bound swords. Kann threw out a collumn of flames, burning ten enemies. Then he shot out a series of ice shards from his right, killing another ten. Po used his Inner Peace to effortlessly deflect many attacks, then quickly counter. Po landed a huge punch to an ox's stomach, knocking him back 3 metres. Then he jumped and kicked three rhinos in the face, knocking them out. Tigress blocked a spear, then grabbed a sword on the ground and threw it at a wolf, killing him, then she leaped, frontflipped with a spear in her hands and sliced five more before she landed. Monkey was leaping pass countless enemies, whirling a spear, dashing around and constantly thrusting, whirling and slashing. Sun Mei showed why she was a general, her movements with the blades were like dancing. Her twin swords gracefully, yet powerfully, brought death to the waves of enemies. On the left side of the battle field, Crane blocked a sword, then flew up carrying the swordwielder, then threw him towards 5 rhinos, knocking them back. Mantis sped through the lines of warriors, knocking many out with his skillful pincers and unbelievable speed. Viper were swiftly gliding on shoulders to shoulders, using her fluent body to block and counter strikes from all different sizes of the enemies. Viper swung her tail, knocking one out, as her mid section blocked a spear. Za Shen plung at the spearman, biting his neck. That leopard died instantly.

" Thanks dear." Viper quickly said, while deflecting an arrow.

" Your welcome." Then the black snake charged at an ox, bit him, and used his tail to grab a dagger, then threw it at a rhino, instantly killing him.

The legions were on a suicide mission. This they knew. Yet they fought with obidient, with no hesitance, their eyes were no longer focused, their minds were no longer their own. They continued fighting, with no mercy, no regrets.

" Send in all of our army." Balro commanded to a snow leopard general, " And summon Fang. Send him in too."

" Yes Commander." The leopard bowed obidiently, then quickly went to spread the order. quickly afterwards, the whole army started to advance, trembling the ground.

Borva sliced open a rhino's throat, then gazed at the horizon.

" What is it Borva?" Kann said, impaling a black wolf with his ice arm-bound sword.

" More are coming. We can't hold them." The snow leopard paused for a split second, " Fall back! Everyone fall back!" The leopard ordered. Garon then rushed to the two, shooting a wolf and a leopard, asking:

" What is it?"

" We have to fall back! They're sending more in!" Kann repeated.

" Alright! Boys, give them cover!" The panther ordered his archers. Quickly, a series of arrows were fired, killing dozens. Then the men hastily made their ways into the cave.

" Where's the Roudens?" Kann asked Borva.

" They must be somewhere stalking the commanders. Let's go." Then the Five, Po, Shen and Sun Mei rushed to their sides.

" What is it Kann?" Shen asked.

" We have to fall back, more are coming. We will continue in the cave. Now, come on!" Kann said, then the group quickly rushed for the cave.

* * *

**Author's note: **Alright, that's the first part of the battle. Tell me that it was good or bad through your reviews, alright? And Mitch, I hope you're reading this, I'm so sorry for your conditions. If you were there, please read my story. And for all of you readers out there, please review! I activated the anonymous review option, so please, do it!


	10. Chapter 10: Show of power(part 2)

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 10: Show of power(part 2)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

" So they decided to fall back, didn't they?" Balro said to himself. " Send Fang in. He is, desperate for revenge. I think that he can do some good in this assault." The panther turned and ordered to an ox commander. The ox quickly bowed and went on his way.

" What do you have for me, Marron?" Balro asked himself again, gazing onto the battle in front of him.

* * *

An axe handle swung, knocking a red-wearing wolf out, sent his teeth flying. An arrow whizzed through the air, plunging at a black-wearing leopard.

" Fall back!" Shouted the stern voice of Borva behind the fighting chaotic men. The black-wearing soldiers hastily ran back into the cave, archers kept firing out, covering their retreat. In seconds, only Kann remained.

" KANN! GET IN!" Shouted Marron, while dodging an arrow, Garon quickly returned the favor, killing the archer.

" I'll hold them off! You guys take the time to brace yourselves!" Kann yelled back.

" KANN!" Yelled Po, sticking his head out of the entrance, drawing the white wolf's attention, " be careful." The panda warned, smiling.

" Sure I will" Kann smiled back, reassuring his friend, then turned, throwing some ice shards, killing a few more, then charged towards the advancing troops.  
Behind him, soldiers were organizing blockades and setting traps, archers were in place, spearmen were ready, weapons were drawn.

* * *

Song woke up from her slumber, drowsily wiped her eyes. She sat up slowly, bringing her legs to the side of the bed, then lit the candle, then saw on the table, there were her break fast and a cup of tea, holding down a piece of paper. Curious, she slowly took the piece of paper out from under the cup. She took a sip of tea, reading the paper. It said:

"Dear Song,

The boss sent me to a, um, rather important mission. So, I'm sorry I wasn't spooking you this morning. Ha hah, so, I'll see you later. Here's your break fast.

Yours, Balro."

Song stopped reading, she put the cup down, she felt something inside. Something was wrong.

" Where are you now?" She asked, not knowing who to care for.

* * *

Kann threw a series of ice shards, killing five, then spun and swung his flame, killing five more. He blocked a sword by his ice-covered hand, then brought his flaming left to the swordsman, burning the wolf's face. Then Kann clashed his ice sword with an axe, stepped on the rhino's thigh and kneed him in the face. Kann kicked in the rhino's stomach, flipping backwards. Then he realized that he was surrounded. Spears were pointed towards him, and shields, swords, and axes were dead ready. Kann broke a smile.

" It's time that I embrace the power of my land, isn't it?" Kann asked, then extinguished his flame sword, but not the ice brought his arms together in front of his chest, summoning the power within. Suddenly, he swung his arms out, all covered by ice, pointing at the surrounding troops. He looked left, then right, then smiled. The white wolf then mustered his strength, jumped high up in the air, then he back flipped, turning around. When he landed, the white wolf slammed his hands against the ground, immediately, thousands of icy spikes came thrusting out of the ground, surprising all of his enemy. But as soon as they realized what happened, they were impaled through the guts, the torsos, killing them instantly. what's left of the three legions were all dead. Only one white wolf remained still in the middle of the deathly site.

Kann breathed. The trick had drained a lot of his energy. He felt tired, depleted. He looked up, seeing his *work*.

" This should buy them some time." Kann said, standing up slowly. But the danger wasn't gone. Out of nowhere, a fist came at Kann's face, sending the white wolf flying through a tree.

" But this won't buy you some." Fang said, retracting his fist. " You know Kann, you should have killed me when you had the chance." The white tiger said, smiling devilishly. The tiger drew the Blood Drawer, " Oh, and I haven't thank you for giving me this magnificent weapon. It suits my, well, *hunger*."

" You were lucky I didn't go all out on you, Fang." Kann warned, standing up weakly.

" Oh, so, *all out* was the thing you did back there?" Fang stopped, laughing mockingly, " I gotta admit, that was pretty powerful. And now, can you do that again? I doubt it greatly." Fang grinned at him.

" Cut the crap! Come on and fight me!" Kann taunted, tired of the white tiger's words.

" Then, let us begin." Fang replied, then charged. Kann charged towards him, too, his fire and ice swords are back, and the two crashed their weapons together. A loud BANG escaped.

* * *

" Fang is already in the battle, sir. But I'm afraid the three legions are dead." A wolf commander reported to Balro, kneeling.

" Three legions. And one frost wolf. He is one powerful descendant." Balro commented, then turned to face his underling, " Send in the rest."

" Yes sir." The wolf replied, then quickly went to spread the order. Balro were left with his two rhinos commanders. The panther turned again, facing the battle field.

" Sir, I doubt that Fang will do any good in this attack. He doesn't follow-" A rhino exclaimed, then quickly were cut off by a slicing dagger, cutting his throat. Then another just came for the other rhino, killing him instantly. Balro, however, stood still, calmly.

" You guys should have come in a little more early." Balro said. Then he turned, facing the Roudens.

" What are you doing here, Balro? I thought you were spying on Blackthorn following Marron's orders." A Rouden asked.

" I am. The man sent me here. To test my leadership and loyalty." Balro replied.

" Alright, so our plans is all in place? Anything new?" Another Rouden asked.

" They found the Frost Banshees." Balro coldly replied, earning a few gasps among the Roudens.

" MY GODS! This must get to Marron's ears at once!" A Rouden claimed.

" Yes it must. Go now, and leave me to my place. I don't want them to doubt any of my actions." Balro said, the Roudens just nodded, faces tensed, and they disappeared as quickly as they came.

* * *

"Arh." Kann growled when he was sent to another tree, breaking it. Fang laughed, mocking the white wolf's efforts. Kann spat out blood, growling, then stood up quickly readying for another attack. Fang charged again, kicking Kann in the torso. The wolf blocked it with his wrists,shoving Fang away, then turned and jump-kicked the tiger in the face. Fang quickly jumped up to his feet and hooked Kann with a left, then a right to the stomach. Kann blocked another left, elbowed the tiger, and then headbutted him, dazzing Fang. The white wolf charged, but was caught by Fang's flying knee, sending him to the ground. Kann groaned, then Fang stepped one foot onto his torso.

" Don't try so hard. You know you can't defeat me. That's why you used that cheap freezing trick to trap me." Fang said, reaching for his sword, " Now, I think you would be better off dead."

Just as the tiger finished his sentence, an arrow whizzed to his hand, making him drop the sword with a wince. Turning back, Fang was caught with a powerful kick in the face from Sun Mei, knocking the tiger up. Then Po jumped in and hit him with a lotus palm, then Crane came catching the tiger by the shoulders and slung him up in the sky. Then Viper and Shen plung to the tiger, using their tails to send him down hard. Fang groaned while the group of heroes were surrounding Kann.

" Beat it, you son of a bitch!" Yelled Tigress to the tiger.

" Yeah! Get out of here! Or you'll know why they chose me as the Dragon Warrior." Po exclaimed.

" Still rely on your friends I see." Fang mocked, standing up, " We'll meet another day." Fang said, turning back. Then he glanced at his sword, it was stained with a few drop of blood. Kann's blood. The white tiger smiled, then rushed through the woods, quickly disappeared.

" Are you ok?" Shen asked his dear friend, worried.

" HAH! This won't kill me. Just-" Kann flinched while getting to his feet, " Just give me some time to rest."

" Ok, come on now buddy. We'll take care of ya!" Po said, supporting Kann's right arm.

" Thank you." Kann commented weakly, then passed out, limb on Po and Tigress's shoulders.

* * *

**Author's note: **Alright, that's it for now. Mid term tests are coming and I can't waste my precious time. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11: Return of the legendary

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 11: Return of the legendary**

**Author's note: **Ok, ya'll enjoyed that last chapter? I wrote it in a rush, actually. Now, the eleventh chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KFP!

* * *

Fang bursted the black steel door open, walking in, Blood Drawer in hand. The entrance woke the sitting Blackthorn. Twitching, the tainted wolf gazed upon the tiger. His fingers ran constantly on the icy surface of his throne, while the other hand was scratching his chin.

" What is it Fang?" The wolf asked slowly, coldly, " Did you get what I wanted?"

" See for yourself" replied Fang bluntly. The white tiger threw his sword, its blade impaled the ground, right in front of Blackthorn's feet. The wolf slowly moved his hand to the sword's handle.

With one smooth movement, Blackthorn pulled the blade up like pulling a thread. The wolf scanned the blade, then stopped his eyes at the blood stains on the sword's blade.

" It was the frost wolf's. I'm certain of it." Added Fang when he saw Blackthorn's discovery.

" Well, indeed it was." Blackthorn replied, smiling devilishly. He weaved his hand along the side of the blade, and magically, the blood stains were on his hand.

" I'll personally *revive* them. The Frost Banshees are now, truely, mine!" Standing up, the wolf walked calmly to the door, his eyes fixed upon the blood stains on his hand. Reaching the door, he turned, glaring at Fang one last time, then disappeared in the blizzard.

* * *

" FIRE!" Garon shouted, another series of arrows were fired, killing many enemies who had been trying to get pass the defense. An ox rushed forward, with a white bear, the two only charged ferociously only to be killed with two spears in their guts. A wolf charged, then a sword met his neck. But then an arrow whizzed by and killed the swordsman. Marron's forces were trying to hold them off, without the help of the Chinese heroes and that had turned out pretty hard.

The group of heroes were surrounding Kann's bed, Po were sitting next to Tigress, while the two snakes *paced* around continuously. Sun Mei, Crane, Monkey and Mantis were readying themselves for another fight.

The wolf sturred, opening his eyes slowly. And caught Po's eyes.

" Hey, guys, he's up!" The panda cheered, drawing the others.

" Hey Po." The wolf greeted weakly, " What happened?"

" Urh, you passed out? Fighting Fang?" Sun Mei reminded the wolf.

" Oh yeah. Must have slipped my mind. Glad to see ya." His reply was followed with a cough.

" Easy buddy. You need to rest a bit more first." Shen hopped on to the bed, followed by Viper.

" Yeah, Kann. Rest and leave this battle to us." Viper added, smiling kindly.

" I see you two are getting sweeter and sweeter." Kann teased the couple, making the two blushed lightly.

" Go. I'll be fine." Kann encouraged, grinning.

" Ok then. Let's go guys." Po said, then the group quickly exit the medic's.

* * *

A white bear charged the cave, only to get shot down with a bunch of arrows. Then followed by another rhino. Only to get speared in the guts. But the rhino was able to whirl his axe at a leopard, killing him. The waves of enemies kept on coming, relentlessly, mercilessly. Then suddenly, a fireball whizzed pass the defensive lines, hitting the advancing waves. Garon and Borva turned their head, seeing the Dragon Warrior.

" Nice one Po." Said Monkey, then the primate grabbed a spear nearby and lashed out at the enemy.

" So, you guys need any help?" Asked Po, the two commanders raised their brows.

" Urh, is that really necessary?" Borva asked sarcastically, the panda smirked, and all charged.

* * *

After a few hours, the enemy started to retreat. And behind them, the tired, panting heroes of China. Po wiped a strain of sweat from his face, supporting the exhausted Borva on his shoulder.

" Oh thanks the gods! Won held them off." said Marron, then loudly commanded to his tiresome men " Men, bury the dead and treat the wounded. Then rest. I'll have words with my commanders now."

Hearing their leader's commands, the troops hastily got to work. Borva and Garon quickly made their way to the war chamber.

" Hey Po, let's go wash up. This is such a bloody mess!" Approached Monkey, with the rest of the Five.

" Sounds nice. Hey, where's Mei?"

" Well, she's off to somewhere. But don't worry, her skills and experience are pretty hard to match." Reassured Crane.

* * *

A figure stood calmly on the snow-covered hill, far from the battle, yet had the perfect view. His body cloaked, his face hidden. And his arms were in each other's sleeve.

" Wrong choice, Balro." His voice whispered through the blizzard, as cold as ice, sharp as a sword's blade.

Then the cloaked figure turned, and silently vanished behind the snow curtain. And the sun set in his place behind the mountains. leaving his role to the moon.

* * *

" How is everybody?" Asked Kann, lying on his bed, to the group of champions surrounding his bed. All had finished their shower sections. Po was the first to speak, a towel in his hand:

" Well, You missed the whole thing! You should have seen me brawling my way through and bashing my-" Then the panda got interrupted by a hand, Tigress's hand.

" What he meant was, that all of us didn't give them a chance." Tigress exclaimed, Po's face dropped dramatically.

Kann chuckled, " Well, then, the two of you seem to get along just fine. Use this night to relax, alright? Po, take her somewhere alone, she wants it." Kann suggested, with a devious grin on his face, blushing Po and Tigress.

" How did you just-?" Asked the feline abruptly.

" He reads mind through eye contacts, remember?" Po said, raising a brow.

" Oh yeah." Tigress realised.

" Oh Shen, how's your body wounds?" Asked the white wolf to the bandaged black mamba *sitting*( can I use sit for a snake?) beside Viper.

" Well, buddy, just some minor scratches. I'll be fine!" The snake reassured.

" Alright then. Now, you guys go and do anything you want. I'll inform you of our plans in the morning, alright? Now, I'll be in the war chamber, if you need me." The white wolf finished, slowly brought his legs along side the bed, then slowly got to his feet.

" Easy there, big guy. You're pretty bruised up!" Sun Mei took his arm, supporting him.

" HAH! I'm the heir of the Frost Wolves! If I can't rise from these weak bruises, how can I take back my place? Now please, Sun Mei, let me be. Go bandage your wounds for instance, will you?" Kann said, easing the worries abit. Sun Mei was rather the one with the most wounds after all.

" Alright. As you wish." The tigress replied, leaving Kann alone to walk to the war chamber.

* * *

The panda and the female tiger were sitting on a grassy hill, just outside of the entrance the the cave. The soldiers had finished cleaning up the battle fields, and had already started to returning back to their beds inside the cave. The panda looked up, the moon bright on his face, and the cloudless night just hypnotized the panda. He gazed to his side, seeing the strong, yet beautiful feline, once his friend, now his girlfriend. Time had passed really quick, he thought.

" What are you thinking, Po?" Asked calmly the feline's voice, startling the panda.

" Well, I- I just thought of the old days, you know, when we were friends, fighting side by side..."

" You don't like this?" Tigress asked, her hand trancing the panda's.

" No, no, you got me wrong. Sure the old days were a bliss. And now, more so. I don't want it to end."

" Well, we certainly got along well, isn't it Po? I mean, you should have told me about your feelings sooner." Tigress said, squeezing the panda's hand. She smiled at him, assuring him of a bright future to come.

" Yes, I should." Then the two's lips met, and their figures just melted into the shining moonlight.

* * *

...

" So, what's the situation, Marron?" Asked the white wolf, sitting down at a chair nearby. In front of him were a table, with maps and lists, and surrounding that table, Marron, Garon and Borva.

" Well, we defeated the surprised attack, but not without casualties." Claimed Marron, sliding a list to Kann. 2 thousands and a half dead, the enemy, 4 thousands.

" Well, this certainly wouldn't stop our plans to the Black Citadel, now, would it?" Asked Kann.

" Well, not sir, but it only cause more weight on your roll in the attack, sir." Explained Borva.

" Hm, I love challenges." Kann claimed confidently, " Now how's the status in the Black Citadel?"

" Blackthorn has removed the seal out of the Frost Banshees, the seal which your people put on." Garon then took his turn to inform the young leader.

" What?!" Standing straight up, Kann's eyes were wide with horror, " How did they-?"

" Your blood Kann. You're a Frost Wolf, so your blood is able to break the seal. Blackthorn somehow, has acquired it." Marron explained.

" My bout with Fang." Kann claimed quietly, " That was his soul purpose! To draw blood from me! That cunning son of a bitch!" Kann angrily exclaimed.

" So, Fang can't be underrestimated after all." Borva commented.

" And our plans?" Asked the shocked white wolf.

" Still there, no changes. But the speed must be raised, if you want to take back your place." Marron said, his voice wary.

" Then, there will be no mercy, for I am ready." Standing up straight, Kann confidently reaclaimed his place as a leader among the commanders.

* * *

**Author's note: **WOW! That took longer than I expected! You know, schools and shit. It's really hard when you have no time for these fics really. The schoolwork is a real pain in my ass! Anyway, so sorry for this late update. I know it isn't much, but that's it for now.


	12. Chapter 12: Bounded and taken

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 12:Bounded and taken**

Song breathed slowly, her breathe frosted on the glass window. The clouded leopardess gazed into the freezing blizzard, her smiles hadn't been there for quite a long time now. She thought of the white wolf. And, strangely to her realisation, her captor panther. Then she heard the knock on her door.

" Come in." She said, quickly turned to face the intruder. She already knew who. Only two would knock on her door, and one was too far away.

Came in a panther. His outfit torn, but his face remained untouched.

" Hi there, miss." Was all that escaped his mouth.

" Quite a while, Balro. Where did you go this time?" asked Song, hiding her worries from earlier.

" Well, it certainly were quite far. Sorry for leaving you like that. I know you don't have much to do,so-" Her finger stopped his ramblings, her figure moved closer to his, her lips parted:

" It's ok. I know you have your lord's orders, Balro. You don't need to say sorry." She smiled, easing the tensions. The panther exhaled loudly.

" Oh, ok. Thanks for your understandings." He scambled, " And um, I have to report the mission to the man, ok? I'll be with you right in a sec!" He said, quickly came to the door, " Bye, Song." Then the panther slipped through the gap, closing the door.

Song smiled sadly, standing there. What had she been feeling around this guy, she thought.

" Well? Anything new, buddy?" Asked the black mamba, Za Shen, curling around his beloved Viper. The group of heroes were sitting in the dining table, having their break fast. The white wolf, amazingly, his wounds were quick to heal, only a few bandages left on his body. Sun Mei, standing next to him, on the other hand, had her entire low torso and left arm wrapped in thick layers of bandages. Kann admired the general of China's resilience. Then he turned to answer the black snake:  
" We'll have to move, now. The enemy is gathering its troops. It doesn't expect an attack now. We must hurry to deploy this assault." Kann informed the group with his clear voice.

" So, what are we waiting for, then? Come on, finish up your break fast and get going!" Sun Mei hurried. Kann got to admired her energy too.

* * *

The panther paced to the main castle. His teeth grinding at each other. He grimaced under the cold. He opened the door, and went in. He quickly knelt down, bowing the tainted wolf on his frozen throne.

" My lord. I have done what you asked. The boy is lured out. What is your next order, my lord?" Balro said, his head still low.

" Indeed you have, Balro. But I think I'm missing something." Blackthorn's twisted voice calmly said, echoing through the black corridors.

" I have already told you everything, what is it that you doubt, my lord?" Balro asked questionably.

" Oh, I've heard of your attack, I've heard of everything. But not from you. But from this man." The wolf signaled with his hand, then a cloaked figure stepped out from behind his throne.

Balro looked up, then jumped, " What?! From him? Are you sure he is telling the truth?!"

" Oh he told me the truth alright. That you have been the spy all along from inside of my ranks!" The wolf glared, standing up with great force, that the doors flew shut, the loud booming sound echoed through the castle. He walked down slowly, his hands were together, yet his face glared out the anger. Balro, now had escaped his kneeling position, trying desperately to escape.

" Now, don't you try to escape from me, boy." Blackthorn said, his hands drawing something from his back, " Now you just earn yourself the right to see these things's powers first of all." Then he drew out the Frost Banshees, and balro's body was frozen instantly by its touch.

* * *

After a whole day of trekking, the army set their camp on top of a mountain, looking down to the Black Citadel. Marron ordered the troops to rest, and get ready for the battle. Kann had planned to engage at night, when they were all sleeping. They got the element of surprise on their side.

The white wolf stood boldly on a cliff, gazing down at the black-steel-covered citadel. He breathed in the cold air. Feeling right at home.

" Beautiful, isn't it?" A feminine yet strong voice spoke out right beside him, startling him a bit. The wolf turned, to meet Sun Mei, the Swift Dagger.

" Well, what is it that is beautiful?" He asked.

" The weather. I have, encountered, with these weathers before." Sun Mei answered. Her gaze still fixed in the endless void, " It makes you feel calm, yet strong, to face anything challenge alone."

" But I'm not alone, I have you guys." Kann replied.

" But once I didn't." Sun Mei sadly said, " Once, I was all alone. Fighting for my own, living for my own, having no purpose in life." She paused, then turned to look into the wolf's eyes, " Then you recruited me. Then you befriended me. Since those days, I've been given someone to call my friends, someone to walk with me, someone to support me…" She paused, hearing nothing from the wolf. His eyes was full of understanding. " I guess, what I'm trying to say is,…. Keep yourself safe. I can't go back to those lonely places again." Sun Mei finished, moving her eyes from his.

" I won't let you be alone, Mei, you know that." Kann said quietly, drawing her eyes to his. Her strong eyes, toughest of all he had met. The strength formed from a rough past, from a merciless past mould her. Now, the only thing she wasn't used to getting is love. " I will never give up on anyone of you. You know that right?" Kann asked.

" Yes, I-I suppose I do." Her voice trembling. She was on the edge of crying, yet with amazing strength, she held it back. Her gaze dropped, shrouding her wet eyes. Then she spoke up again," Stay safe, alright?" Then she quickly made her way to her tent. She liked him. She never admitted out loud, but she liked him. But, he had another one. The only thing she was able to do now, was be his friend as sincerely as possible.

* * *

Tigress made her way through the camp. Her body tired, she was heading towards the panda's tent. Since last night's talk with the white wolf, she had been stying in Po's place. The tigress slit the tent open, then enter slowly, quietly, not to wake her lover's seemingly lifeless body.

Po let out a groan from the sound, then turned and hid his face from the sound outside. Tigress smiled. She paced over to the small bed, undressing her armor and weapons. She stopped, facing Po. Crouching down, she gazed into his sleeping face. Innocence, yet brave and confidence were shown in the panda's every details. She smiled again, then slided her body onto the bed, snuggling into the panda's warm fur. Closing her eyes, Tigress slipped quickly into sleep, resting for a few hours before the great battle to come.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ok, two update in one week! That's something you don't get from me every week! Just got a little free, so I thought of writing this. The next chapter will be about the battle of the Black Citadel, and maybe I'll post a sneak peek. For now, take care!


	13. Chapter 13: Broken and shattered

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 13: Broken and Shattered**

**Author's note: **Wow, thanks Marcus-friend-of-Mitchicus, for your reviews and compliments! Though I'm not a legend(I'm still getting seriously bad grades in school!). Anyway, this is my thirdteenth chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Opening his eyes, the white wolf stared at the tent's ceiling for a moment. Then he exhaled, bringing his legs to the side of the bed. Stepping off of his bed, Kann made way to his armor placed in the middle of the tent. He strapped his black armguards, lined with silver. He pulled down the black plate-vest, covering all of his torso. The vest was designed with a piece of ice on the front, with crossed Frost Banshees on the back. THen he put on his shoulderplates, designed like a wolf's head howling, with bright blue eyes, color of his people. Ready, he moved out of his tent.

Po struggled to strap his chainmail vest. The panda had been awoken by Tigress, the feline made sure that he wouldn't sleep this one over. Suddenly, a pair of hands reached his back and strapped it tightly for him, startling him a bit. The tigress moved to face him, her hand trailing over his shoulder.

" Ready?" She asked, eyes were on his armguards, strapping them in place.

" Well, you know the answer!" The panda let out a mild laugh, making Tigress small lightly. She raised her head, eyes meeting his.

" I won't be able to take care of you all the time, you know." She said, squeezing his hands.

" Then, you won't need to." He smiled, then gave her a light kiss on the lips.

" Now, help me with this vest! I can't reach the-"

" Yeah, yeah, turn around."

With 15 minutes, Kann had gathered all of his friends. All were in their armor, ready for the plan Kann had come up a few days before.

" Ah, Kann. I was expecting you!" Said Marron. Now was covered in battle armor. A chainmail vest covered his body, then was another thin black silk layer of cloth. Garon wore his usual black vest, now with shoulder plates and some plate armor on his thighs and forarms. Borva, wore a chainmail vest, a piece of shoulder plate on his right, and black plate shinguards. And the Roudens were in their black armor as always.

" So, is everybody ready?" Kann sternly asked. All nodded.

* * *

Kann hid himself behind a hill, with his army just behind him. He peeked, the moon shrouded behind the thick blizzard. Far away, there was the torch-lit Citadel. Kann turned his head, then signaled the Roudens to engage. The trio nodded, then disappeared into the blizzard. The white wolf stood up, drawing the attention of his troops. His stern eyes scanned their faces. All were willing to die for him, for they had witness his leadership and skills.

" MEN!" His voice echoed the lines of warriors, confident in his gaze, Borva, Garon and Marron stepped up beside him, " Honor and glory awaits! Come and take them!" He yelled, the army roared back. The battle roar quaked the ground, morale high, the men were ready. Kann turned, summoning his fire and ice swords. The flame burnt bright, lightening the snowy night. The white wolf charged, With all his might, his will, all of his power. For two reason: Song, and the reclaiming of his place.

The Roudens appeared out from the blizzard, crouching down on the outer wall. A couple of guards spotted them, clumsily trying to alarm the rest, but all were quickly dealt with by blades through the throats.

" Quickly, open the gates! They're coming!" The oldest whispered. The other two nodded, then leaped down to the ground, quickly making their efforts to open the gates. After a few minutes, the outer gate was opened. The army came crowding in. Kann and the commanders came runnning at the Roudens.

" Any difficulties?" Kann asked.

" No, nothing." The oldest replied. Suddenly, behind the middle wall, the rest of Blackthorn's army appeared. A cloaked figure appeared with them, face hidden.

" Kill them all!" Shouted the figure.

" I knew it was too easy! AMBUSH!" Shouted Kann, but not soon enough. A volley of arrows were shot down, killing dozens. The army cried out to the surprise attack. Then secret trap doors were opened from the sides, from there pured out more and more enemy.

" Gather your wits, men! Shields up! Ladders up front!" Borva shouted, bringing his round wooden shield up for protection. The men followed.

" Archers! Fire at will!" Yelled Garon, shooting an enemy archer down. The rest of his men pulling their bows, firing relentlessly. The enemy started to fall down from the wall. And some of the enemy's ground units were shot down. Ladders were in place, and Kann's soldiers were climbing the walls, and fighting the ambush. A friendly wolf slammed his hammer to a rhino's head, killing him instantly, but then he met an arrow through his eye. An enemy leopard slashed his axe, killing a wolf. A friendly panther blocked a sword with his shield, then turned and left the attacker to be shot by six arrows.

" Think you can handle the other gate?" Asked Marron to the Roudens.

" Leave that to us." Answered the youngest, then the three of them dissappeared again.

" Alright." Kann said, acknowledging, grabbing an arrow right before it hit his face. The white wolf quickly turned, enlengthening his ice sword, he threw out a series of ice shards at the enemy, killing seven.

" FIGHT ON MEN! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! PUSH FOR THE SOUTHWEST GATE!" Kann yelled, regaining his men's morale. Then the wolf turned and shot out a column of fire from his left, towering over the outer wall. But he quickly dodged an axe, then used his ice sword to piece through the attacker. He shot out another column of fire, but not in the air, right at the advancing enemies, burning twenty.

" Come and face me, weaklings." He taunted, then charged against their lines.

* * *

Somewhere on the side of the citadel, Crane awaited his friend's signal. Once he had seen the flaming column, the avian grabbed Sun Mei, Mantis on her shoulder, and then whizzed off into the air. Crane sped for the barracks. Seeing the huge building with soldiers rushing out of it, he landed quickly through the roof, to the stone grounds. The soldiers were surprised, but not petrified. Then they drew out their weapons and approached the three. Crane locked his wing-blades in place, Mantis securing his reenforced arms, and Sun Mei drew out her dual blades.

" who wants to die first?" Asked Sun Mei sternly. Foolishly threw away her warning, the soldiers rushed in against them. Sun Mei swiftly sliced five throats, then charged at the enemy, furiously slashing with such grace and might. Mantis was like a ghost, jumping from one place to another in a blink of an eye, swiftly taking out many with his claws. Crane blocked a hammer, then an axe, then crouched down, spinning his legs, knocking down countless. Then the bird grabbed one wolf, took him to the air, and kicked him in the torso, knocking him back at another five. The three made quick work of the small fraction of Blackthorn's army, but the rest of the army quickly noticed something was wrong in the barracks.

" Make way towards the North-West gate, guys!" Sun Mei reminded the others, then charged at the awaiting soldiers, her blades in hands. She deflected a sword, then punched the swordsman with her handle, then she turned and kicked a rhino in the face. More and more pured in, more and more met their ends.

* * *

The wolf charged, swinging his ice blade, killing three, then leaped from one's knee, up into the air, slamming his fire blade against the ground, killing five. he stood up, regaining his stance, surrounded by the enemy. An arrow whizzed through their lines, killing a towering ox, the rest turned back to see the shooter, but one met a shield in his face. Borva slashed, killing two, then Garon shot out three arrows, killing three before using an arrow to impaled one's throat. Then Marron brought his sword to one, cutting his arm, then slammed his shield against the enemy's face. He blocked an axe, then Kann jumped in, beheading the axeman. Their troops quickly followed their lead, rushing and clashing against the enemy's lines.

" Hey, where's the snakes?" Asked Marron, blocking an arrow.

" Here." Kann replied, throwing yet three more ice shards. Then he gestured to look down. Then the three commanders managed to see Shen and Viper. The wolf turned to ask his reptiles friends " Ready?"

" Uh, kind of." Replied Shen, making him laugh. Garon pulled out three arrows, aiming it at the castle, in the middle of the citadel, the highest building.

" Think you can climb down from that height?" Teased Garon.

" Just get us flying already!" rushed Viper. Garon snickered, then the snakes climbed onto his arrows. The arrows were tied together with a thin rope, but strong enough for the two snakes. Za Shen and Viper grabbed hold of the lines, then tied their tails to the middle arrow. Garon pulled, raising it, then released. The arrows whizzed though the air, after a few seconds, hitting the castle's wooden part.

* * *

Untying their tails, the snakes began to climb down, feeling a bit sick after the air rush.

" Find Song first, Vi!" Shen shouted against the gushing blizzard. Wind slammed against them, the cold was relentless at those heights.

" OK!" Viper yelled back, climbing down with the black snake. Then the two met a small air tunnel, they slithered in, and then disappeared in the series of tunnels.

* * *

Po, tigress and Monkey, standing on the side a mountain, its root meeting the citadel's wall. Seeing the battle, the three were ready for their part of the plan. Then they saw three arrows whizzing to the castle, the signal was that.

" Ready Po?" Tigress asked, squeezing his hand.

" Ready!" Po replied, full of confidence. " Monkey?" He turned to asked his best friend.

" More than ready Po." Monkey answered.

Then the three jumped silently into the air, after a few seconds, landed on the inner wall, except for Po, landed on a guard, knocking him out cold. Tigress rushed to him.

" Are you ok?" She worried, crouching down beside him.

" Urh, just a little sick. Remind me not to do that again!" He joked, getting to his feet.

" GUARDS!" Monkey yelled, the guards rushing against them. The primate blocked a sword, then used his tail for balance and kicked the attacker with his feet, sending him from the wall to the ground. Tigress charged, deflecting an axe, then palmed the enemy in the guts. Po caught an arrow, then picked up a sword on the ground and threw it at the archer. The three quickly made their way for the gate.

* * *

A friendly leopard was on the ground, his sword lost, standing before him was a towering ox, hammer in hand. He closed his eyes, ready to die, but then Kann rushed in, catching the hammer. The ox stared in shock, then met a head butt from the white wolf, then a kick in the face. The leopard opened his eyes, seeing his rescuer.

" Take my hand!" Kann said, giving him his hand, the leopard took it, Kann pulled him to his feet.

" Do you know how to use a hammer?" Kann said, not looking at him, blocking a series of arrows by extending his ice blade into a shield.

" Yes sir. thank- "

" Don't thank me yet. Survive and tell it to my face." Kann smirked, " Fight on." He encouraged. The leopard gladly took the hammer, then charged against the enemy.

" Time for you to disappear, Kann." said Marron, killing one, using his foot to rid his sword from the deadman's body.

" Right." Kann replied. Then he shot out a series of ice shards to the cloaked figure, the figure dodged, the archers surrounding him died off. Then Kann shot out a fire column, the figure hid himself behind the wall. Waiting for the flame to stop, then he emerged. But Kann was nowhere to be found.


	14. Chapter 14: Battle in the ice

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 14: Battle in the ice**

Marron stabbed a leopard with his sword, killing him. He turned, seeing Borva had picked up an axe instead of his shield, hacking it at an ox. A wolf approached, raising his spear, but was shot down by Garon. Marron drew out his sword from the wolf's body, blocking a sword, then kicked the other wolf in the guts. Borva threw his axe, the weapon stucked in an ox's face, then he picked up a spear and launched it at an archer, killing him instantly.

" TO THE SOUTHWEST GATE!" He yelled. The army had fought for two hours, and now heading for the southwest gate. Some had reached over the wall, fighting the enemy on it. A friendly wolf slashed, killing two, but was impaled by a rhino. An ox picked up a massive boulder, then threw it, sending five slamming down the hard ground underneath the wall.

* * *

Sun Mei kicked, sending one to the wall, then leaped to drive her swords through two's body. She kicked one advancing wolf, then drew out her blades and cut his throat. Mantis jumped, knocking three out with his legs, then punched an ox so hard he crashed against ten more. Crane slooped down, grabbing a hold of six blades, then launched himself up, spinning, killing several wolves and rhinos.

" Are we there yet?" Asked Mantis, kicking one's jaws out.

" Just a bit more!" Yelled Sun Mei, stabbing an ox. Then flicked up a sword on the ground and kicked it straight through a leopard's face.

" I can see the gate now! Fight harder!" Crane yelled from above,blocking arrows.

" Right!" Sun Mei groaned, knocking one out with her sword handle, then swept five and rushed to the Northwest gate with the other two.

* * *

The Roudens landed on the North-West gate, the guards jumped in surprise, but weren't able to react: their throats wide open by lashing swords. The wolf brothers immediately went to open the gates. They could hear from afar, the army was getting closer, fighting their ways through waves and waves of enemy.

" Get in wide open boys! He's coming!" The eldest roared, hands gripping tightly to the gate's handle. The gate black steel gate creaked open. And behind it, emerged Kann.

" Nicely done, boys. Now, go and help the others. I'll take care of the rest from here." The white wolf ordered.

" But where's your elites?" Asked The eldest.

" They should do more good when they were staying with the army. I have to make some minor changes. Now, off you go!" Kann ordered, the Roudens quickly complied, rushing pass him towards the battle. Kann watched them leave with his stern eyes. The blizzard was getting worse, blocking his vision, the Roudens quickly dissappeared behind the thick snow.

" Let's finish this."

* * *

" Where are they?" Asked Mantis, standing under the inner's gate, beside Sun Mei and Crane. They had just barely finished a small squadron of enemy, not very far away, more were coming. The bug was glancing around worriedly.

" Why do you never trust my sense of timing?" Suddenly came the panda's voice, from above.

" Good to see you all in one piece, well, kind of..." Monkey greeted, preferring to the battered trio.

" Good to see you too. Now, help me with these bastards!" Sun Mei panted, pointing to the advancing troops. Tigress nodded, then gently leaped, landing behide Sun Mei. The panda and primate quickly followed. They all stepped up, forming a line, getting into their stances.

" Hope I could survive." Spilled Crane. Yet the others remained unshakened. The bird swallowed, calming himself before the clash.

As the troops were inches away from the group, Kann landed in the middle of the small army, slamming his fists against the ground. Immediately, hundreds of ice spikes came thrusting out from where he crouched, impaling, and killing in the process, many of the enemy. All was dumbstruck, the soldiers stood in utter fear, and a smirk crossed Kann's face.

" It's time I jumped in."

Reawakened from their strances, the soldiers charged towards him. The wolf caught a sword with his ice-covered hand, then punched the attacker, knocking him out cold. Then he picked up a sword, punching a leopard, then thrusting the sword through his guts. The wolf blocked an axe, then kneed the spearman, then stabbed him with his ice sword. Quickly, the heroes charged too, bringing the battle to the enemy. Sun Mei blocked a spear, then turned and kicked the spearman in the guts. Monkey whirled his spear, knocking out three, then swept and knocked out yet another three. Tigress deflected a sword, then countered with a strong palm to the swordsman's face, then elbowed a charging panther, then sent him flying with a powerful kick. Po deflected a sword, charging forward and elbowed the swordsman. Then he stepped back, dodging a sword. Quickly stepping on it, he kicked the swordsman, sending his teeth flying. Crane balanced himself on top of an ox, then used his legs to grab hold of the ox's head, dragging his body down to the ground, then he jumped up and swept three more to the ground. Mantis whizzed through the enemy's lines, his speed unmatched, constantly swinging his claws. After a while, the small army was nothing left but groaning and broken whelps lying all over the ground.

" Now, that was fun." Po commented, panting, leaning on Tigress.

" Hah! Typical you are, Po." Kann laughed, " Now, let's continue our way." He invited, gesturing to the towering black form of the castle in the middle of the citadel. The group rushed towards the castle, Kann leading. Two guards charged,, only to be killed by Kann's ice shards. The white wolf kicked open the heavy black steel door, the dim light of the moon instantly invaded the darkness within. Kann walked in, cautious, summoning his fire sword as well.

" BLACKTHORN! Come and face your judgement!" The wolf's voice echoed through the void, slamming against the cold walls. He turned to his friends, " You guys go find Viper and Za Shen. I'll deal with this tyrant."

The others just simply nodded, then quickly dissappeared behind a corridor.

" Hm, I was expecting you to come sooner." A twisted voice mocked, Kann instantly turned his eyes towards the source. In the shadowy night, he saw a large wolf, skin tainted with black twisted tattoos, sitting on an icy throne. His nails long, setting comfortably on the throne, his fur was mostly gone, giving view for a dark grey skin underneath.

" How dare you mock me! You rose to hold power only to corrupt it! And I didn't even mention you bringing my love here, just to pull me out!" Kann snapped. He didn't even understand why the tyrant had to have him in his grasp.

" Oh, I only need your blood. The moment Fang brought your blood stains back to me, well, you was pretty much useless by then. But now, such a young hero fits just right for my entertainment." Blackthorn calmly exclaimed, giving out a devious half smile.

" What?! Am I just mere plaything to you?" The white wolf growled,bared fangs. His back humped, his arms tensed.

" Oh, no no no no. You get me wrong. Hahah!" The tyrant laughed madly, " You can ask Marron whose body I inhabit." Just then, Marron, Borva and Garon entered the scene, the sound of weapons clashing echoed in the background.

" MY GODS!" Marron gasped, nearly dropping his sword.

" WHAT IS IT MARRON?" Kann asked loudly, snapping his head to look at the old wolf's expression.

" He's your father!" The old wolf spoke barely audible. Kann's eyes snapped wide. Then his head snapped back to the unmoved shape on the throne.

" Urh, yes yes, this is the body of your father, but, he was dead when I took over. HAH! Don't worry. It's not like you gonna have some, emotional time fighting me." Blackthorn smirked, " And introducing, I am Death, one of the Seven gods of life. Well, once was. HAH!"

* * *

"Where's the snakes?" Sun Mei asked, running through the corridor with the others.

" I don't know, just look in every room, alright?" Crane replied.

" Just then a door plung open behind them, the group stopped immediately, turning around. The two snakes slithered out, followed by a clouded leopard.

" Song." Po spoke lightly, not believing the image in front of him.

* * *

**Author's note:** ok, I'm done here. happy Valentine's day, people! Sorry for the long update, and sorry for not writing anything romantic in this particular day.


	15. Chapter 15: Clashing of warriors

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 15: Clashing of warriors**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, hear me? NOTHING!

* * *

" SONG!" The group yelled in unison, jumped in for a group hug with the leopard, of course, except for Tigress and Sun Mei, and the two snakes, who had just done that earlier. Song smiled, her expression joyful, but tired.

Countless questions were thrown at her. Where she was kept, who kidnapped her, all kinds like that. The clouded leopard was having a hard time answering these questions, then Tigress jumped in.

" GUYS! Take it easy on her." She interrupted.

" And have you all forgotten that Kann is fighting Blackthorn?" Sun Mei added, annoyed. The group quickly got to their feet. Po smiled sheepishly to Tigress, earning a punch on the shoulder.

" Where is Kann?" Song asked, Song asked, worried, after all this time, she didn't stay alive just to see him die. Not this close to seeing him.

" He's in the throne room. C'on!" Sun Mei answered, then started to run for the stairs. The others followed, so did Song.

* * *

"WHAT?" Kann roared, his eyes blazing.

" Yes, Kann. Your father's body, is my vessel." Blackthorn replied with mocking tone, "Please don't take this too seriously. He's just another body in my garden of the dead."

" You dare insult my father's name with your presence?!" Kann snarled, his fangs bared, his fire and ice swords were summoned, one blazing, the other hardening in the cold.

Blackthorn stood up slowly, walking down his throne calmly. He tipped his head, his face full of arrogance.

" Try me, boy." He simply taunted.

Kann had taken enough. The wolf charged, raising his ice sword for a slam. Blackthorn quickly drew out two blades from his back, blocking Kann's attack.

" Do you see these Kann?" He said, " These are the Frost Banshees of your people. How ironic that you're about to die by this sword."

" I'd like to see you try!" Finished, Kann pushed his sword, giving way for the duel. He extinguished his fire sword, then summoned another ice sword on his left, " Now let's finish this."

But the bout was put to an end. Out of nowhere, Fang jumped in, facing Kann, Blood Drawer in hand.

" What is this?! Get out of the way, Fang! I don't want to fight you! You and I have nothing to discuss!" Kann roared, frustrated of the interruption.

" Oh I believe we do. Now, there's none of your friends here to intervene with our bout, I suppose now we can truly decide who is the better warrior." Fang calmly got to his posture, " Now come and get some." Fang said, sheaving his sword into its holder. Kann dispatched his ice swords as well

" Urh" Kann growled, annoyed, but he took up the challenge, " Now you pissed me off!"

The wolf charged, launching his body towards the tiger. Fang blocked a kick, Kann landed, throwing his right fist, Fang dodged, then punched the wolf in the guts. Kann gagged painfully, but quickly countered with an uppercut to the tiger's jaws. Fang staggered back, then was hit with another powerful head-butt by Kann. The wolf tried to elbow him, but Fang quickly kneed him in the guts, then another to the chest, then he threw a left, knocking the wolf to the ground. Kann blocked a stomp from Fang, then swept and quickly flipped to his feet. Fang tried to get up, but then was greeted with a downward punch in the face, making spat out blood. Fang blocked another punch coming his way, grabbed Kann and leaned back, throwing the wolf up in the air. Kann landed, seeing the tiger had got to his feet. The two circled each other tensely, eyes never left the others.

Then the two engaged again, charging ferociously rowards the other. Fang threw a right, then a left. Kann blocked the first, got hit by the second, then blocked another right from Fang, countered with an elbow in the face. Fang staggered, but quickly stomped Kann on his left thigh. Kann knelt under the sudden pain, then met a punch to his face. The wolf spat out blood, growling, then threw a huge right in Fang's face. He stood up quickly, then jumped and drop-kicked the tiger in the torso, throwing him back a few meters. The white tiger flipped himself to his feet, snarling. Then he drew out the Blood Drawer.

" Hah! Alright, if you want it to be this way." Kann spat out, summoning his ice swords. The two charged at each other yet again. The duel ice-blades clashed X-crossed with the Blood Drawer. Kann quickly kicked Fang out, thrusting his right blade for the tiger's torso. Fang quickly blocked with his sword, then met an ice-reenforced left punch in the face. Kann quickly summoned back the blade on his left, then turned to kick Fang. The tiger raised his knee to block the wolf's kick, pushing it back, then quickly approached closer. The tiger slashed, Kann raised his swords to block it but not in time. The Blood Drawer slashed out a long line on his chest. Blood started to bleed out.

" The sword isn't named Blood Drawer for fun you know." Fang taunted, smirking devilishly. The wolf looked at his wound, gagged painfully, then gripped his shirt and ripped it off, revealing rippling muscles, and the blood-stained white coat of his fur. He raised an ice-covered hand to the wound, the touch of his hand froze the blood, and created a thin barrier of ice, blocking the oncoming blood from his body. Then, his friends emerged from a staircase, with Song. They stopped suddenly in the sight of his gapping wound. Song gasped, covering her mouth.

" KANN!" She shouted, her voice shaking.

" Song!" He said happily to the sight of her presence, " Stay where you are my love! I'll be with you shortly!" He reassured her, then turned for the tiger.

" Now, where were we?" Kann growled at the tiger, showing no fear nor pain.

" Very well, then. If you insist." Fang replied coldly, then charged for the kill. Kann charged too, blocking a hack down from Fang, then turned and kicked him in the guts, knocking him back. The wolf charged, unleashed a series of slashes and hacks. Fang tried desperately to block them, but soon he was hit with an icy slash on the left side of the chest draggin all the way to his shoulder. Then the tiger met another thrust from Kann. An icy blade ripped through his skin, entering the low left side of his stomach. The tiger dropped to his knees, his hands covering the wounds.

" Now get out of my face!" Kann spat, then threw a huge uppercut, throwing Fang's body into the air. Then the wolf jumped and drop-kicked him in the guts, throwing his body back slamming against a cold column of stone.

The wolf panted. A clapping sound echoed through the catsle's walls.

" Very good, Kann. Very good. I underestimated you greatly." Blackthorn poorly faked a surprised tone.

" Careful Kann, legends said that Death was more cunning than any of the others." Marron warned the wolf from the background with his friends and lover.

" He's very right, my boy." Blackthorn calmly cut. He paced slowly to the white wolf. Kann was on his right knee, panting heavily after the bout with Fang.

" Shut your mouth! You're next!" Kann snapped, baring his fangs against the tainted wolf.

" Oh, I believe so, my dear Kann."


	16. Chapter 16: Recall

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 16: Recall**

**Author's note: **Ok, so this is a chapter that is all about the past, or anything that you haven't seen before. I just wanna add something, 'cause I feel like this wasn't enough. So you are ok with that? Ok? Ok! So sorry if I dragged the cliffhanger further.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

(This was set in the middle of the Furious Five, Po and Sun Mei's stay in the Northern lands.)

" Your highnest, you must consider-"

" No, master Shifu. I must not. This man from the North came to our lands, bringing with him his own problems, his own enemies. He must be the one responsible for my people's suffering. Those barbarians waged war on us, and the one they hunt is that white wolf of yours." The emperor cut Shifu's reasoning in mid sentence.

" But my lord, this man also led your soldiers against those invaders. You can't just turn a blind eye on that!" Shifu retaliated.

" That is just some poorly attempt to hide himself as the war's egniter." Came the arrogant voice of general Lao, " Just because he won the fight, it doesn't make him our savior. Remember, he brought these invaders into our lands in the first place."

" He didn't even know that he was followed! Can you really blame the man?" Shifu reasoned.

" Yes, I can. That was his respons-"  
" ENOUGH!" The emperor slammed his fists against the table, stopping the verbal fight, " Master Shifu." Then he regained his composure.

" Yes your highness." The red panda obeyed.

" I've made my decision.", The emperor stopped, then glanced at his general Lao on the other side, "Send out scouts. I want this wolf alive, here, in front of the court for his crimes against my empire."

* * *

( And this was set in the far past, when Kann was a kid.)

The gentle breeze of spring blew pass the snowy landscape. A young white wolf were running, chasing the flowers in the wind, laughing heartedly. Beyond him lied a stronghold. The stronghold was covered in black steel, with hardened wood gates and flying banners. The crest on the banners was an ice shard, behind was a dual blades crossing. A strong wolf stood on the outer walls, beside him, his brother. The wolf was wearing a tanned thick wool tunic, a pair of black pants and on his waist strapped a sword. His brother, wore a long-sleeved chainmail, two steel shoulder plates, a pair of tanned pants, and on his back, strapped two swords. Their fur was white, white as snow.

" Kann!" The eldest called out. The little wolf down below stopped, looking up questionably with his two innocent eyes, deep black eyes.

" Come! My son! Dinner is ready!" His father said, with all his love.

The little wolf called back, but two little for his father to hear, then he ran back through the gates, the guards playfully teased with him. His father's brother, with face expression unchanged for the whole ordeal, was countculating something. He glanced at his brother, great jealousy clouded his mind.

" Come brother. We dine." The eldest wolf said heartedly, clearly unaware of his brother. The two brothers paced calmly back into the main castle, heading for the dining table. The guards closed the gates after they left inside, the heavy doors slowly hid their image behind the black steel curtain.

* * *

*A year later*

The fire burned like a plague through the black citadel. Houses burned, women and children's cries covered the air. The soldiers were shouting, weapons flying everywhere. The eldest white wolf dodged a sword, then swinged it at the attacker's neck, decapitating him. He turned quickly to the commander on his side.

" Gather as many women and children as you can find! lead them out through the Northeast gate!" He commanded, dodging an arrow.

" How about you, my lord?" The commander asked.

" Leave me, I'll hold them off!" Then the wolf pushed his commander aside, preventing him from being hit by a bolder. The wolf tripped. His brother appeared out of the dust, quickly grabbed him and supported his body up.

" Thank you, brother." He said gratefully.

" No, thank you." Then the cold metal impaled the eldest wolf's torso. The eldest gasped, feeling the blood pumping out through his chest. He was dropped down hard, meeting the cold stone floor again. He glanced at his brother, too weak to do anything else.

" Why?" A simple word escaped his trembling lips. And he didn't stayed alive long enough to receive an answer.

* * *

The night came. The sun hid itself behind the freezing mountains, taking along with it the light and warmth. A young white wolf was unconscious, lying on the ground next to his mother. His mother's body was cold, with a spear sticking out from her chest. The surroundings were silent.

An old lion, in thick strange clothes rushed towards the once glorious citadel. He scanned the scenes, searching for survivors. Clearly those who survived had already left, there was nothing for them here. The lion rushed pass corners, through houses, once were, countless corpses of soldiers, civilians were lying . After a few minutes, his hope at finding someone was gone. But then, he came across a little wolf boy, right next to his mother's corpse, unconscious. He rushed towards him, checking his pulse. The boy was alive! But, judging by his mother's damage, she was beyond saving.

The lion finished burying the mother. He swept a drop of sweat, turned to the boy. Then he came, picked up his body slowly, gently. Then, he moved away from the dreadful scenes. He climbed to the top of a hill, he turned his head once more, then moved with the boy in his arms, disappearing behind the hill.

* * *

(This was set when Kann was staying in the underground ancient fortress.)

" You learn quick, commander." Garon comlimented. The white wolf had just hit the bullseye in archery training. The wolf put the bow onto the table in front of him.

" Thank you, Garon." He replied, not even showing a slightest of emotions.

" Is there something troubling you, my lord?" The leopard asked, following him as he headed for the outside. Kann was at peace when he was with nature. He felt like home. So, whenever something was too stressful, he aimed for the nature.

" Well, you shouldn't worry too much, Garon. Go and train more of our archers." Kann dismissively replied.

" Yes, my lord." Garon replied, unwillingly headed back to the archery court.

The wolf calmly sat on top of a pinetree, his left leg hanging. He looked to the horizon, exhaling slowly.

" Can you please don't sneek up on people?" Kann said out loud. Then a chuckle came. Marron appeared from behind a tree.

" I heard you are troubled." He said, Leaning against Kann's tree.

" Well, as much as how this crusade sounds important to me, I'm still clueless of my family. You know, my family name, anything like that." Kann breathed out.

" Your family, is the guardians of the Frost Banshees. They have been the leaders of all the people in the Northern lands." Marron exclaimed, " Your family name, is Frostbane. You fight with strength and honor, with the wits as well as the might. That is your people's traditions."

" Frostbane." Kann traced the word.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelation

**Journey to the North**

**Chapter 17: Revelation**

**Author's note: **Ok, this is the last chapter! I really appreciate the viewers and reviewers. This project will be delayed, not abandoned! Now off you go! enjoy!

* * *

*previously, on Journey to the North*

"... He's your Father!"...

"... don't get too emotional about this, my boy..."

"... Let's finish this!..."

"... so be it!"..."

"...You're next!..."

" Oh, I believe so, my dear Kann." Blackthorn mocked, a devilish grin crossed his face.

Kann groaned, then pushed his body up. He straightened his back, numerous scars on his back were revealed, the past of a rough childhood. A long wound ran across his chest, a remnant of the recent battle with Fang. His ice blades summoned, almost touching the ground beneath them. The night was still young. The moon was high above now. The sound of weapons clashing echoed far away, his army was battling with Blackthorn's. He took a big breathe in, closing his eyes, feeling the air in his nostrils, feeling the winter, the cold, the fresh air, the stinging smell of steel, and the smell of his own blood. Kann exhaled, he opened his eyes, his sight straight for the tainted wolf in front of him.

The wolf charged, bringing his swords up, then hacked down uppon Blackthorn. The tattooed wolf parried the stike with the Frost Banshees. Kann grunted, then pushed his blades forward, then crouched down, attempting to sweep Blackthorn. Blackthorn leaped forward, passing Kann, then rolled on the cold floor and got to his feet. He swung his left blade. Kann blocked it, then thrusted his other ice sword towards the wolf before him. Blackthorn stepped out of the way, dodging the attack, then brought his knee up to Kann's arm, breaking it. Kann grunted painfully, catching his arm with his other. Blackthorn, in stead of finishing the job, took a step back and leaned on his swords.

Kann grinded his teeth, then used his right arm to snap the other back in place. It was incredibly painful. Kann summoned ice on his right hand, then forced the ice into his left. His left arm froze, but was inhanced in endurance and strength. He had rarely practiced this move, for the ice might change the caster's body into whatever the material it might be. The ice covered his arm, hardening it. Soon, the arm extended into a long ice blade, more dense and sharper than before.

" Come on, boy. Tired already?" Blackthorn mocked.

Without a word spoken, Kann spun back, thrusting and slicing his blades furiously, yet only a few hit his target. Blackthorn dodged back, only to be hit with a strong knee in his face. The wolf staggered backwards, then received another strong foot in the face. Kann charged in close, quickly forming an ice fist and slammed it into Blackthorn's face, knocking him up in the air. Kann jumped and thrusted his ice blade forwards, but Blackthorn blocked it, countering with a kick in the face. The white wolf was thrown sideways, his body slided across the cold floor, slamming against a stone pillar. Kann grunted, but quickly got to his feet. This time, Blackthorn charged, swinging the Frost Banshees. Kann dodged out of the way, one of the blades slammed against the pillar, the stone pillar instantly shattered into small pieces of ice, raining down from above. Kann quickly countered with a dive, thrusting his ice blade forwards, impaling Blackthorn's thigh, then the wolf summoned his powers, freezing Blackthorn's leg, immobilizing him.

Suddenly, Fang charged in, punching Kann in the face, sending him to the ground. The tiger recovered, stretching his back, snapping his claws. Kann quickly got back again, switching into defensive mode.

" Did you really think that it was over? I'll never be defeated!" Fang growled, fangs bared.

" I was expecting you would say that. Now come." Kann taunted.

" You won't be fighting this alone, my friend." Suddenly, Po was right beside the white wolf. Then the Five, then the commanders.

" You won't be fighting this alone, my lord." Borva said, drawing his sword. Looking at his young

" Arh, I see you have your reenforcement. No matter. You're not the only one who controls the ice." Calmly said Blackthorn, before standing straight up, his frozen leg instantly returned to its former state. the tattooed wolf slammed his fists down uppon the ground, the ice instantly froze the stone floor, and from the floor, rose nine ice pillars. The tainted wolf regained his posture, then the pillars broke, emerging nine ice copy of himself.

" Now, come. Our game is fair once again." The wolf taunted, his synister voice calmly spoke.

Kann turned his head, seeing his friends. Their faces stern, ready to fight, ready to fight for him. But, he looked at Blackthorn and Fang. Their combination was too much for any of his friends. Now, the white wolf faced a hard decision. Fight now, and risk his friends lives for blory and his throne, the prize, or to save his friends lives, and...

" Po." Kann spoke up.

" Yes Kann? You are ready?" Po asked halfmindedly, his eyes was fixed on the enemy in front of him.

" PO!" Kann shouted, finally drawing the panda's attention.

" Yes?" Po replied, now realised that this was something serious.

" You take everybody out of the citadel now, lead my army out. I'll stay here to stall them." Kann said sternly, his eyes never left Blackthorn.

" Are you crazy Kann?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Song shouted out in defiance.

" I'll be fine, my love." Kann turned to the leopard, smiling, assuring her, though he knew exactly what awaited him at the end. " Now go with Po. The rest of you, go! Get the men out!" Kann ordered loudly, the atmosphere was silent, tensions rose between our heroes. All understood, but none was ready to move.

" You heard the wolf. Now go, quickly!" Marron finally said, snapping the others out of of the strance. The group hastily got out through the gates. Po and Song stopped, took one last glance back at the wolf. Kann turned again, smiling just to reassure the two. Po nodded sternly, Song held back her tears, then the two quickly made their way out of the castle, through the black steel doors.

Kann turned back to Blackthorn and the now arose Fang. His eyes were set on their figures. His aura strong, his arms stern, ice began to spread under his feet.

" How noble." Fang mocked, " Now, what are you gonna do, white wolf? All of your friends are gone, you spare them of my blade, but you just extended their calling of the graves."

" Now, Kann. can you really take the two of us?" Blackthorn taunted, " You underestimated our powers."

" As did you to mine." Kann said coldly, " Now you two won't be able to rule, nor to kill. This is my land, my people, and I'm gonna restore my status, even by death. This is Kann Frostbane, son of dain Frostbane, heir to the frozen throne of the North, Guardian of the Frost Banshees, and I demand from you justice!" finishing this, Kann mustered every last bit of his power, summoning the essence of the land, of his people.

Kann eyes instantly turned bright blue, waves of icy blasts were sent off from Kann's body. Blackthorn and Fang had to use their arms to cover them from the event. Then, Kann called out two long ice spikes from his palms, and he thrusted it down through the stone floor.

" Marron?" Kann asked the elder wolf.

" Yes, what is it boy?"

" The land beneath the Black Citadel, it's a thick layer of frozen water, isn't it?"

" Yes, of course. But what are you planning to do with that information?" Marron asked quesionably.

" Plan B" Kann plainly replied.

Kann forced his ice spikes further down, using eveything he got. Blackthorn, instantly realised what his plan was, charged quickly at him, raising the Frost Banshees to strike down on the wolf's head. Then one final push, the white wolf reached the liquid sea level down below, he emptied his energy, summoning thousands of ice spikes arose from beneath the cold earth, impaling their ways to the surface, the power release unleashed a huge wave of energy inside the castle, knocking Blackthorn back, slamming his body against a stone pillar. The spikes surrounded the Black Citadel, breaking its standing on the surface.

Po had pulled out the army just in time to witness the site before him. The panda marveled the power, but he coudn't ignore Song quietly sobbing behind the group. He came to her, pulled her into a comfort hug.

" I'm so sorry Song." He simply said, and she just couldn't hold back anymore, her tears were all over the panda's fur, as if he cared.

" NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Fang shouted, fighting the powerful wind coming from Kann's standing.

" And that's what I planned to be." With that simply said, Kann used his power, to pull the entire citadel down below the sea level. Water flooded in, cleansing away dead carcases, remnants of the battle before. The water poured into the castle, Fang wildly swam for his life, but finally lost momentum and was swept with the current. Blackthorn's lifeless body was swept away as well, flowing furiously in the water.

Kann, now had sacrificed his own life, for the others, was swept away in the relentless current. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms on his torso, and dissappeared under the freezing water of the sea.

**THE END.**


	18. Chapter 18: Not a chapter!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!** I just wanted to tell you all that, yes it was the end, but just for the story, I'm working on another one right now, just that I don't have enough time for it. School has been, well, like hell. I had very low marks at maths and now I don't have the time to write. So just hang in there.

One more time, Kann will return! Don't think that death was the end!


End file.
